You are Baka Maid!
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: UPDATE chap. 8! Tenten dipaksa pulang ke tempat bibinya di Okinawa? Lalu apakah Sasuke akan tetap memperjuangkan cintanya dan menyusul Tenten ke sana? Maaf lama update, minna!
1. Hari pertama bertemu!

Holla~ holla *menari hawai*

Kali ini Hime Uguisu menghadirkan sebuah fanfic yang ujuk-ujuk melintas. Jadi karna saya iseng dan lagi senggang (senggang apanya? Tuh fic numpuk buat di update *bletak*) jadi saya coba buat fic ringan ini

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

dan

Hime Uguisu

**Pairing:**

Sasu X Ten X Lee

**Slight:**

Neji X Gaara, Itachi X Ino, Saku X Lee, Kankuro X Chauji

Readers: huwaa.. Pairing macam apa itu? Benar-benar menggemparkan Fandom Naruto Indonesia...!

Author: yuppy! Itulah hobby author, "**ngacak-ngacak pairing sesuka hati**"

**Summary:**

Sasuke mempekerjakan Tenten yang kebetulan lewat depan rumah. Eh, kayaknya si "Maid" malah kepincut ama supirnya. Gimana jadinya Sasuke? OOC, Slight: NejiGaara, ItaIno, dll. RnR! AU

**WARNING!:**

Tidak terima FLAME ataupun KRITIK PEDAS untuk fic kali ini! Gak suka pairingnya? Gak ada salahnya kan nyoba 'sesuatu' yang baru? Jika anda meREVIEW, saya janji AKAN MEMBALAS review anda lewat PM buat yang Log-In. Untuk Anonymous jangan kecewa, saya selalu menghargai para REVIEWERS cerita saya dengan adil kok!

Langsung mulai aja ya fic-nya!

* * *

**You is Baka Maid!**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

KRING.. KRIIIIIIIIII...Ng...!

Suara alarm kencang membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya si cowok emo pantat ayam ini. Dengan malas, si cowok emo yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu hanya membalikkan posisi tidurnya tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun. Alarm nyaring itu tetap berbunyi untuk terus membangunkannya. Si bungsu Uchiha satu ini adalah makhluk yang benci jika tidurnya diganggu oleh apapun. Karena kesal, akhirnya ia meraba-raba meja yang ada disebelah tempat tidurnya, lalu melempar secara asal alarm yang mengganggunya itu ke tembok.

"Berisik! Pagi-pagi sudah harus bangun! Persetan!" Omel Sasuke tak jelas pada siapa. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Matanya menatap setiap sudut yang ada diruang kamarnya itu dengan pandangan stengah sadar-setengah tidak.

"Tuan muda Sasuke.. Bangun!" Kata seorang laki-laki dari luar pintu kamar Sasuke sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Masuklah, Lee" jawab Sasuke singkat karena ia tahu itu adalah pelayan sekaligus supirnya yang juga tinggal dirumah itu bersamanya. Sasuke sudah satu bulan tinggal sendiri (dengan Lee juga sih) di sebuah rumah bertingkat yang sangat luas hanya untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke kini tinggal di Tokyo karena harus meneruskan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo yang tak jauh dari rumah yang kini ia tinggali dengan Lee. Sementara rumah orang tuanya berada di Konoha (ceritanya Konoha jauh dari Tokyo). Jadi karena Sasuke memilih masuk Universitas Tokyo yang bagus, maka orang tuanya pun membelikan rumah di Tokyo untuknya agar lebih dekat ke kampus. Semua masalah pekerjaan rumah sampai mengantarnya ke kampus diserahkan pada Rock Lee.

"Lee.. Nanti! Ini kan masih pagi dan masih libur musim panas!" Bentak Sasuke. Anak manja itu kini menutup wajahnya dengan bantal besar. Lee menghela nafas sabar. Ia berusaha membangunkan Sasuke agar bisa tepat waktu untuk sarapan seperti biasa, pukul 07.30. Saat ini sudah pukul 07.35, ia sudah terlambat padahal makanan sudah tersedia diruang makan. Lee berjalan memasuki kamar Sasuke dan memukul pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Ayolah bangun Tuan muda.. Anda sudah terlambat 5 menit untuk sarapan!" Ucap Lee berusaha memaksa Sasuke untuk bangun.

"Cih! Iya iya aku bangun! Brengsek kau!" Bentak Sasuke sambil melempar bantalnya ke lantai (terus aja terus semua barang dilempar ke lantai dasar Sasuke idiot! *dibunuh Sasuke FG*). Lee tersenyum puas lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Dengan muka kusut, Sasuke berusaha memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan mengikuti Lee menuju ruang makan daripada Lee harus melaporkan yang tidak-tidak pada orang tuanya. Dengan kesadarannya yang hanya setengah, Sasuke sukses tertabrak Lee yang sedang berjalan didepannya sampai mereka berdua terjatuh (baca: mereka lagi jalan ditangga). Sukses mereka berdua jatoh dari tangga dengan na'as dan tak beradabnya. Hancur sudah nama Uchiha.

GUBRAK! GEBRUK! BRAK! BUG! DUK!... AWW...!

Lee susah bangun karena dia jatuh dan mendarat dengan posisi tengkurap dan punggungnya kedudukan ama Sasuke. Dengan harga diri yang tersisa, Sasuke berusaha bangun dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya pelan untuk membersihkan debu (yang gak ada) di bagian belakang celananya. Lee yang masih tepar cuma ada bintang-bintang aja dikepalanya.

"Ayo bangun! Tadi salahmu sendiri membangunkanku!" Bentak Sasuke sok cool padahal udah jatoh tolol begitu juga! Ia menendang Lee tidak terlalu keras dan sukses membuat Lee langsung bangun.

"Ah.. Maaf tuan muda" kata Lee panik. Mereka lalu berjalan dan makan dalam diam. Setelah makan, Sasuke merasa bosan sehingga ia memutuskan ingin melihat taman depan rumahnya saja. Ketika sedang duduk diteras luas rumahnya, ia dikagetkan karena melihat seorang wanita menyelonong masuk memasuki pagar besar nan tertutup rumahnya. Karena kaget, Sasuke berdiri dan mendapati gadis tadi berlari kencang kearahnya.

"Maaf! Anda pemilik rumah ini? Saya ingin numpang bersembunyi dari kejaran rentenir! Saya ngumpet disini, ya?" Tanya gadis itu tergesa-gesa. Rambut coklat yang dicepol duanya pun terlihat berantakan. Nafasnya benar-benar cepat.

"Hah?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pagar rumahnya memang besar, tinggi, dan tertutup seluruhnya, jadi tak ada orang yang bisa melihat mereka sekarang dari luar.

"Oke makasih!" Jawab si gadis tadi yang langsung menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke dan berlari nyelonong masuk kedalem rumah. Sasuke langsung ngejar tuh cewek dan mereka berhenti karena ada Lee yang lewat depan cewek itu sambil bawa teh panas di nampan.

"Tuan muda.. Tehnya sudah data-"

PRANG! Gadis tadi berlari terlalu kencang sampai tak melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar dan menabrak Lee. Cangkir teh itu pecah dan tehnya tumpah mengenai baju Lee dan gadis tadi. Melihat adegan cangkirnya pecah, Sasuke langsung naek darah dan ngamuk-ngamuk.

"SIAPA KAU ASAL MASUK SAJA DAN MEMBUAT MASALAH?" Teriak Sasuke didepan gadis itu. Gadis tadi menghentikan lari-nya dan hanya menutup telinga dengan kedua telunjuknya dan mulutnya membentuk huruf "O" dengan tampang polos tak bersalah.

"Maaf! Biar kujelaskan! Aku anak yatim piatu yang hidup sendiri dan terlilit hutang 10 juta dengan rentenir! Tadi aku dikejar orang suruhan rentenir itu! Rumahku sudah disita olehnya dan namaku Tenten! Aku minta maaf!" Jelas Tenten panjang lebar. Gadis itu memakai jaket putih yang tidak diresleting, kaus berwarna pink, dan celana jeans selutut sambil membawa tas ransel hitam yang lumayan besar.

"Lalu, mau apa kau sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kumohon! Izinkan aku tinggal dirumahmu sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk membeli rumah baru! Aku akan bekerja apapun disini!" Mohon Tenten sampai menunduk 90 derajat. Sasuke memasang tampang horror mendengar permintaan gadis itu.

"Ta.. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tinggal disini? Tidak ada perempuan lagi disini!" kata Sasuke sedikit membentak. Tenten kembali berdiri tegak dihadapan Sasuke, ia memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Lho? Lalu apa masalahnya?" Dia bertanya santai. Sasuke cengo (oke ini OOC) bukan main.

"Jelas MASALAH dong! Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?" Teriak Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'MASALAH' dan Tenten cuma menutup matanya kaget karena Sasuke berteriak didepan wajahnya. Lee yang sudah selesai membereskan pecahan cangkir tadi membuang pecahan cangkir porselen itu lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan Tenten.

"Kenapa jadi masalah? Memang apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Tenten bingung. Lee geleng-geleng kepala, lalu menghampiri Tenten dan menepuk pundak gadis itu dengan pelan dan sok berwibawa dan bikin Author muntah.

"Maksud tuan muda Sasuke itu, kalau mba tinggal disini takutnya nanti bisa-bisa mba diapa-apain ama tuan Sasuke trus ham-" Lee menjelaskan dengan santai dan berasa tanpa dosa sampai kata-katanya dipotong ama Sasuke.

"Aaaaaaaarghh! Lu gila? Lu kira gua gila mau ngelakuin hal itu? Sinting! Aaaaaarghh!" Teriak Sasuke gak jelas karena udah nebak Lee bakal ngomong 'hamil'. Tenten ama Lee menjauh selangkah demi selangkah dari Sasuke dengan tatapan 'ih gak nyangka ya lu mau ngelakuin hal begituan'. Sasuke depresi dan mulai bentur-benturin kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali dan merosot kelantai dengan perlahan. Ia udah nangis-nangis kesel dilantai.

"Aku emang mau kerja apa aja disini, tapi kalau buat lu 'gituin' sorry aja! Gua gak mau! Mending gua tinggal dikolong jembatan aja!" Kata Tenten yang gak bisa baca situasi. Lee bengong dan menutup mulutnya. Clingak-clinguk berusaha mencari tahu apa yang salah dengan omongannya. Sasuke berusaha bangun dari posisi naas-nya dan kembali ke step cool Uchiha nyebelinnya.

"Ya udah kalau gak mau, tinggal aja dikolong jembatan sana!" Bentak Sasuke kesel. Tenten diem selama beberapa detik menatap lurus kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang lagi error juga ikutan pasang tampang bego.

20 detik kemudian.

"Huaaa! Jadi ternyata lu emang mau mempekerjakan gua kayak gitu?" Teriak Tenten lebay dan sok-sok pasang tampang anak tiri dibuang ama ibu tirinya. Sasuke yang baru sadar apa yang telah dikatakannya langsung kaget dan mulutnya bebusa, eh ralat deh kasian fans Sasuke ntar jadi ilfeel. Dia kaget dan bangun, menatap Tenten dengan sangat geram. Ia mencengkram bahu Tenten dengan sangat kencang dan menarik nafas untuk berteriak kencang. Tapi terlambat, Tenten sudah teriak duluan.

"TOLONG AKU MAU DIPERKOSAAA...!" Tenten histeris, dan Sasuke cengok bukan main. Lee yang tadi lagi ngelanjor (ngelamun jorok) langsung kaget.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU NGELAKUIN HAL ITU!" Bentak Sasuke sampe muncrat-muncrat. Tenten dengan gesit melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan kabur narik tangan Lee.

"Anterin gua kekamar tempat gua tinggal!" Kata Tenten seenak jidat. Lee ikut lari aja menuju kamar yang deket taman belakang. Taman itu adanya pas dibawah kamar Sasuke.

"Sini lu cewek sinting!" Sasuke ngejar Tenten ama Lee dengan bringas udah kaya banteng liat warna merah.

"Gak mau!" Balas Tenten yang masih tetep lari.

"Gua gak bakal ngapa-ngapain lu! Janji! Lu boleh deh kerja disini sebagai 'maid'!" Kata Sasuke yang udah mulai deket ama tempat Tenten tiba tiba berhenti lari.

"Ari maid teh hartina naon, nya?" Tanya Tenten dengan tampang 'babu gak bisa bahasa inggris'. (Baca: artinya "Kalau maid itu artinya apa, ya?").

Lee berdehem.

"Artinya pelayan wanita, mba" jelas Lee. Si Tenten cengengesan sendiri dan nepuk-nepuk punggung Lee lumayan kenceng karena malu.

"Ahaha.. Bilang dong! Ah si mas pinter juga!" Kata Tenten salah tingkah entah kenapa. Lee yang merasa dipuji langsung blushing.

"Ah, engg.. Gak juga kok." Kata Lee sok merendah kan diri walau sebenernya stratanya emang udah rendah dari sononya. Tenten mencubit pipinya Lee.

"Lucu ih! Mukanya si mas unik! Spesies baru!" tawa Tenten dengan watadosnya. Sasuke memijat dahinya aja, dia udah dibikin kesel hari ini. Rasanya sarafnya putus semua. Lee mulai tersipu malu gak jelas.

"Masuk lu! Beres-beres sana! Ganti baju lu, basah tuh kena teh!" Kata Sasuke yang mulai bisa sedikit tenang. Lee mengantar Tenten sampe depan kamarnya. Lalu Tenten dengan lempengnya masuk kekamar itu dan mengunci pintu kamar itu.

"Haaah.. Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat!" Sasuke membalik badan untuk berjalan menuju tangga yang tak jauh dari kamar Tenten. Ia perlahan melangkah menaikki tangga dan menuju kamarnya yang berada sejajar diatas kamar Tenten. Lee menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan kembali kedapur untuk membereskan sisa makanan.

Ting Tong..

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Dengan kemampuan berlari secepat cahaya ala Lee, Lee segera berlari membukakan pintu rumah.

"Ah, Sasuke ada?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah, bertato "ai" dijidatnya. Pemuda itu sedikit menenggak untuk bisa melihat wajah Lee yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Mata sea green itu menatap mata bulat Lee.

"Ada kok. Dia bilang dia sedang istirahat." Kata Lee tak lupa dengan senyuman khas butler yang gak cocok kalau dilakuin ama Lee.

"Kalau gitu kita langsung masuk aja yuk, sayang!" Kata sebuah suara lagi yang berasal dari sebelah Gaara. Rupanya ada pemuda yang sedang merangkul Gaara dengan mesranya.

"Ayo, Neji." Jawab Gaara singkat. Mereka segera masuk kedalam rumah itu tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Lee "dia sedang istirahat.". Akhirnya Lee berjalan dibelakang mereka tak lupa kembali menutup pintu.

Tiba-tiba muncul Tenten yang sudah memakai baju maid yang baru aja dikasih ama Author tadi.

"Selamat Pagi tuan-tuan seka... Wah ada Homo!" Seru Tenten dengan bego-nya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Neji ama Gaara yang jalan sambil pegangan tangan dan rangkul-rangkulan.

"Kurang ajar lu!" Bentak Gaara, kenapa dia marah? Kan dia emang homo? Apanya yang salah? Lee menepuk jidatnya ftrustasi.

"Tenten, jaga-mulut-mu!" Bentak suara orang dibelakang mereka.

* * *

Episode selanjutnya..

"Ah! Maafkan saya Sasuke! Ah maksud saya tuan Sasuke! Eh, tapi najis ah kalau manggil lu 'tuan'"

"Sini lu! Lu musti direbus!"

"Kyaaa! Ada raja iblis!"

"Sudah! Damai dong!"

"Tolong, kalau Lee kan baik! Gak kayak lu!"

* * *

"Idup elu lebay tau gak!"

"Lu gak berhak bilang begitu! Lu tuh cuma kaya seonggok tai!"

"Jaga omonganmu juga, Saskay!"

"Kenapa gua jadi gini sih?"

* * *

"Oke Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu! Apa yang bagus dari Tenten?"

"Adikku, kau sudah tidak bisa kabur dari 'itu'"

"Lee, kau memang baik. Aku berasa nyaman dekatmu."

"Ah.. Tenten, kau berlebihan."

"Aku rasa... Aku.. Err.. Aku..."

"Menyukaiku? Ya kan?"

"Aaaaaaah...! Kami-sama tolong aku!"

* * *

Ceritanya bagian adegan selanjutnya itu disorot kaya Trailer Movie gitu deh, tiap adegan dipisah ama garis pembatasnya.

Gimana nih?

UPDATE or DELETE? Lanjut atau Hapus nih? Mohon jawab di Review.


	2. Aku akan jadi Maid disini!

Hiii..! Terima kasih udah review! Saya sampe nangis lho saking terharunya! Walaupun ada yang minta DELETE, tapi karna jumlah yg minta update lebih banyak, jadi maaf ya untuk "**gue jahat**" saya gak bisa ngapus cerita ini.

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

dan

Hime Uguisu

**Pairing: **

Sasu X Ten X Lee

**Slight: **

Neji X Gaara, Itachi X Ino, Saku X Lee, Kankuro X Chauji

**Summary:**

"Ah! Maafkan saya Sasuke! Ah maksud saya tuan Sasuke! Eh, tapi najis ah kalau manggil lu 'tuan'", "Sini lu! Lu musti direbus!", "Kyaaa! Ada raja iblis!", "Sudah! Damai dong!", "Tolong, kalau Lee kan baik! Gak kayak lu!"

**WARNING!: **

Tidak terima FLAME ataupun KRITIK PEDAS untuk fic kali ini! Gak suka pairingnya? Gak ada salahnya kan nyoba 'sesuatu' yang baru? Jika anda meREVIEW, saya janji AKAN MEMBALAS review anda lewat PM buat yang Log-In. Untuk Anonymous jangan kecewa, saya selalu menghargai para REVIEWERS cerita saya dengan

adil kok!

* * *

Sasuke tiba-tiba turun dari tangga yang tak begitu jauh dengan ruang tamu. Dirumah Sasuke ini terdapat dua tangga yang bersambung seperti huruf "U" layaknya seperti disekolah-sekolah. Ngerti gak?

"Jaga omongan mu Tenten." Ulang Sasuke. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Sasuke, hebat euy Sasuke langsung jadi miss Indonesia dadakan!

"Eh, Ah! Maafkan saya Sasuke! Ah maksud saya tuan Sasuke! Eh, tapi najis ah kalau manggil lu 'tuan'" ucap Tenten santai seenak perut. Sasuke ekspresinya langsung berubah dari tenang langsung berubah jadi kayak monster karnivora belom makan 3 tahun.

"Apa maksud lu! Gua ini mulai sekarang majikan lu!" Bentak Sasuke. Neji dan Gaara yang baru dateng langsung bengong.

"Sas, cewek ini siapa?" Tanya Neji sambil nunjuk Tenten. Gaara menatap Tenten, lalu memiringkan kepalanya karna bingung, wajahnya saat itu imut banget hampir aja dia mau dicium Neji kalau Gaara gak nabok Neji duluan.

"Gua gak nyangka lu nyimpen cewek dirumah lu. Jangan-jangan... Bilangin ibu lu ah!" Seru Gaara dan langsung nyamber hp-nya dari saku celanya. Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Gaara.

"Jangan! Oke, biar gua jelasin!" Cegah Sasuke. Gaara memasukan hp-nya lagi ke saku. Sasuke pun berdehem bersiap menjelaskan dengan wajah sok bijak.

"Jadi begini, Lee, jelaskan!" Ujar Sasuke. Rock Lee langsung swt.

'Katanya mau ngejelasin, kenapa jadi nyuruh saya?' Batin Lee. Lee lalu mengangguk dan mulai bercerita (?)

"Gegege.. (Kok jadi kayak kalimat pembukanya Mizuki-sensei *gegege no kitaro* kalau mau ngedongeng sih?) Namanya Tenten, dia bersembunyi dirumah ini karena dikejar rentenir. Jadi, akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan ia tinggal disini dan menjadikannya sebagai maid dirumah ini." Jelas Lee panjang lebar.

Gaara dan Neji hanya merespon

"Oh" yang bikin Lee pengen nabok Gaa-Neji ini. Tenten berdehem pelan dan ia pun mengangkat roknya dengan ujung tangan, seperti seseorang memberi hormat, lalu sedikit membungkuk.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Tenten. Mulai hari ini saya bekerja disini. Salam kenal!" Seru Tenten memperkenalkan diri didepan semua yang ada diruang itu. Lalu ia pun memasang senyum termanis mungkin (walau sebenernya maksa). Dia juga sempet senyum-senyum gak jelas ke arah Gaara ama Neji tapi dibalas dengan respon dingin. Ya iyalah! Semanis apapun Tenten senyum, tetep aja Neji ama Gaara kan homo. Gak suka cewek.

CRAT..!

Semua langsung melihat kearah sumber suara, ternyata itu Sasuke! Lagi-lagi dia jadi miss Indonesia dadakan.

"Tuan muda Sasuke kenapa mimisan?" Tanya Lee panik dan segera menghampiri Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mimisan.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menahan mimisan hidungnya dengan tangannya. Tenten lari kalangkabut nyari tissue dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini tissuenya. Lu sakit ya? Mukanya merah tuh!" Kata Tenten sambil memberikan beberapa helai tissue pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menyambar tissue itu dengan kasar.

"Sana lu! Lu bikin gua mimisan aja! Jangan senyum semanis git... Eh? Eeeeeehhh? Gak! Gua salah ngomong!" Teriak Sasuke salah tingkah. Dia gak sengaja ngomong begitu. Tenten yang ngedengernya langsung senyum penuh kemenangan dan licik.

"Aku manis, kan~ khukuku..." Goda Tenten sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan ranting yang baru dikasih ama Author. Sasuke menepis tangan Tenten lalu lari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tenten melongo.

"Haah... Dasar Sasuke. Jaim terus dengan mempertaruhkan nama Uchiha. Rasanya ingin kurebus kepalanya kalau dia bilang 'seorang Uchiha haruslah bla.. Bla.' lagi." kata Neji menghela nafas panjang. Gaara menepuk punggung Neji sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Jadilah mereka joget trio macan. Lha?

"Maaf, silahkan duduk semuanya. Tenten, buatkan minum!" Perintah Lee. Lalu Lee sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan ke dapur sambil bawa-bawa serbet dipundaknya.

"Ah, mau minum apa ya?" Tanya Tenten sok sopan. Neji berjalan nyelonong ketangga besar dirumah Sasuke itu. Ia melangkah perlahan menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan Tenten. Gaara mengikuti Neji dibelakang, lalu berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menghadap Tenten yang berdiri dibawah tangga.

"Bawakan saja minumnya ke kamar Sasuke disana *nunjuk kamar sasuke*, dan um.. Bawakan jus tomat, teh hijau, dan jus strawberry." Ucap Gaara dengan nada dan ekspresi datar. Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil cengengesan maksa dan berlari ke dapur.

"Lee..!" Teriak Tenten. Lee yang lagi mau ngambil serbet buat ngangkat air panas jadi lupa ngambil serbet dan saking kagetnya dia langsung megang pancinya. Bayangkan panasnya panci itu saudara-saudara sekalian, apinya baru saja dimatikan!

"AAAUU...W...! PUANAS!" Teriak Lee. Tenten cuma membentuk huruf "O" dengan mulutnya.

"Tenten! Kenapa diem aja? Ambil air dimangkok!" Lanjut Lee sambil niup-niupin tangannya gak jelas.

"Roger!" Seru Tenten dan menunjukan pose hormat dengan sigap ala abri. Dengan segera ia mengambil mangkok lalu diisi dengan air kran. Dan memberikannya pada Lee.

"Ini, maaf ya!" Kata Tenten. Lee pun segera mencelupkan tangannya kedalam air dingin itu.

"Kau sedang masak air untuk apa?" Tanya Tenten sambil melirik panci yang berhasil tumpah karna langsung dilempar ama Lee.

"Untuk teh hijau, aku sudah hafal kesukaan mereka, jadi aku langsung membuatkannya" jawab Lee tanpa menengok ke arah Tenten sedikit pun. Tenten mengambil serbet di pundak Lee, lalu mengangkat panci itu dengan tangan beralaskan serbet.

"Tenten, tolong lap air tumpahannya juga ya! Aku mau mengantar minuman-minuman pesenan mereka." Seru Lee yang langsung ngacir dengan kecepatan cahaya ke kamar Sasuke.

"Bujug buset dah.. Tuh orang kapan bikin minumannya? Cepet amat!" Gumam Tenten takjub. Tenten pun mengelap lantai yang basah dengan serbet tadi.

"Fuh.. Ternyata airnya masih anget." Tenten pun meneruskan kegiatannya.

Lee mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Permisi. Saya mau mengantar minuman." Kata Lee sopan. Tidak ada suara. Tidak dibukakan juga pintu itu. Lee kesal juga sih. Ia menunggu didepan pintu dengan sabar.

"Yaoi!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam.

"Yuri!" Balas orang dari dalam. Lee menurunkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu menguping, ia letakan dulu nampan berisi minuman itu dilantai, lalu menempelkan kupingnya dipintu.

"Sudah kubilang kita nonton video yaoi saja!"

"Tidak! Yuri jelas lebih 'hot'! Aku masih straight dan masih suka liat cewek!"

"Huh? Cewek tidak menarik untuk ditonton! Yaoi saja!"

"Dasar gak normal! Pokoknya yuri!"

"Buktinya Gaara-koi jauh lebih manis dan menarik daripada cewek!"

Sebenarnya Lee sudah tau siapa yang berdebat didalam karena Lee sudah mengenali pelimik suara itu. Ya, Neji dan Gaara adalah sahabat Sasuke sejak SMA. Ternyata mereka juga kuliah diuniversitas Tokyo seperti Sasuke. Sejak mereka kuliah di Tokyo, Neji dan Gaara tinggal di kamar apartement yang sama, dan mereka sering main kerumah Sasuke ini. Karna lama-lama jadi pengen liat keadaan, Lee makin menempelkan badannya ke pintu dan...

BRUAK!

Lee jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit. Rupanya pintu itu tidak terkunci.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat pembantunya itu.

"Ngapain nungging-nungging disitu? Muka gak elit, jatuh juga gak elit." Ejek Gaara dengan wajah datar yang bikin tambah nyesek buat yang diejek.

"Aku hanya mau mengantar minuman." Jawab Lee berusaha berdiri dan mengambil nampan yang tadi sempat terbengkalai. Ia masuk dan meletakan minuman itu diatas meja kamar Sasuke. Didalam kamar, Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara sedang berkerumun didepan layar komputer yang menyala. Lee sempat bengong dan terpaku saat dilayar itu ada dua buah gambar video yang tinggal di klik "Play"nya aja. Yang satu bertuliskan "Yuri" dan yang satu "Yaoi". Lee mau gak mau jadi napsu juga dan nyamperin mereka.

"Nonton apa?" Tanya Lee. Sasuke menunjuk layar dengan watados.

"Hiee?" Tanya Lee kaget. Author baru tau bahwa ada kalimat tanya 'hiee?'.

"Pilih yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke yang siap-siap mencet tombol play pada video yuri. Dan dia langsung dikasih death glare ama Neji.

"Yu.. Yu... *dikasih death glare ama NejiXGaa* umm... Yao... Ya... *dikasih death glare ama Sasuke* anou.. Kenapa kalian gak nonton dua-duanya? Ayo Neji-san ama Sasuke-san suit yang menang videonya diputer duluan." Usul Lee bijak. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sasuke dan Neji pun setuju dan suit. Yang menang Neji.

"Nyahahaha... Aku yang menang! Aku harus nonton duluan! Kau lihat saja ya, Saskay" seru Neji yang langsung menyabet mouse dan meng'klik' play pada video 'Hard Yaoi'.

"Gua mau muntah liatnya tau! Masa jeruk makan jeruk!" Bentak Sasuke. Author langsung memandangnya dengan sinis.

"Halah, padahal kan kalau ketemu Naruto jiwa yaoi lu keluar. Untung aja dia gak gua munculin dicerita ini." Kata Author.

"Hii.. Dasar homo terselubung!" Kata Neji ama Gaara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke seakan si ayam habis nyolong BH.

Lee nelen ludah ketakutan nonton video itu, jadi dia langsung keluar kamar setelah membawa nampan dan kembali ke dapur.

"Gilaa! Gua kan masih straight! Mana mau liat orang yaoi-an!" Gumam Lee tak jelas sambil menuruni tangga. Tangga itu langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu dan tak jauh dari situ ada ruang santai. Dilihatnya Tenten sedang duduk manis disofa ruang santai sambil memperhatikan TV dengan serius. Ia duduk sambil bertopang dagu. Lee yang penasaran apa yang sedang dilihat Tenten di TV pun berjalan perlahan menghampiri Tenten tanpa bersuara.

'Jangan-jangan nonton film bokep!' Batin Lee yang habis terlanjur ternodai akibat video diinternet Sasuke tadi. Le berjingkat-jingkat layaknya mata-mata yang matanya kegedean (?)

"Hikss.. Sedih banget.." Ucap Tenten tiba-tiba. Lee bergidik karna kaget.

"Tenten kenapa nangis?" Tanya Lee yang membelakangi layar TV.

"Huaaaaa..." Tenten nangis makin kenceng bikin Lee panik.

"Gara-gara siapa? Aku minta maaf ya!" Seru Lee takut.

"Huaa jahat banget sih!" Bentak Tenten sambil tetap nangis. Lee yang panik langsung lari dan duduk di sofa, disebelah Tenten. Lalu merangkul gadis itu.

"Aku minta maaf kalau kau menangis gara-gara aku!" Bisik Lee. Tenten menghentikan tangisannya. Lalu menatap Lee dengan horror.

"Kenapa peluk-peluk?" Tanya Tenten.

"Karena kau menangis." Jawab Lee polos tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gua nangis gara-gara itu tuh! Gua lagi nonton boliwud!" Kata Tenten dengan katronya (pembaca sekalian, beritahu Tenten yang bener 'Bollywood'). Lee swt. Dia nepuk jidatnya dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Dasar! Kirain kenapa! Kerja lagi sana!" Seru Lee yang masih malu. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan Tenten. Wajah Lee merah sekali sekarang. Tenten yang masih terduduk dan menunduk menatap lantai seakan membayangkan kalau ada gambar cowok ganteng lagi yaoi-an disana. Wajahnya merah. Tenten memegang pipinya.

'Rasanya wajahku panas!' Seru Tenten dalam hati.

Sekarang ini sudah jam 5 sore. Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji turun dari lantai atas. Mereka sudah duduk diruang tamu.

"Gilaaa! Seumur-umur gua baru tuh liat orang 'Hard Yaoi'-an! Sinting! Rasanya mata gua jadi sakit." Seru Sasuke sambil melakukan perenggangan otot tangan-tangannya yang pegal. Ia duduk diatas sofa untuk satu orang.

"Baru liat? Nanti mau liat gak aku dan Gaara-koi ber rate M ria!" Goda Neji yang langsung dihadiahi tonjokkan dari Gaara.

"Enak aja. Adegan rate M kita itu privasi. Cuma aku ama kamu aja yang boleh tau!" Ucap Gaara malu-malu sambil blushing. Oh My God, Gaa-chan ku imut sekalee... *author dihajar fans Gaara*.

"Ahaha.. Iya, nanti malem ya.." Ucap Neji sambil merendahkan suaranya dengan amat mencurigakan. Gaara memukulnya pelan.

"Apaan sih~" Balas Gaara. Neji merangkul kekasih tercintanya yang termanis sejagad raya, mata indah lebih dari apapun, kulit yang lebih halus dari bayi, dan -oke cukup, Author mulai hiperbolis-.

"Eh, sudah jam segini! Kami pulang dulu ya, Sasuke!" Pamit Neji.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat. Padahal kata itu tak bisa disebut sebagai jawaban. Gaara dan Neji pun pulang dari rumah Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Tenten, bikinin jus Tomat!" Teriak Sasuke lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa depan TV.

"Baik!" Jawaban Tenten terdengar samar-samar karena ia ada di dapur yang lumayan jauh dari ruang TV. Tak lama kemudian Tenten membawakan segelas jus tomat pada Sasuke.

"Ini" kata Tenten sambil meletakan gelas itu diatas meja yang ada disamping sofa.

"Hn." Jawaban Sasuke hanya itu. Tenten tetap berdiri, menunggu Sasuke sampai selesai minum.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menunggumu. Supaya gua gak usah, eh, supaya saya gak usah bolak-bal-"

"Panggil Gua-Elu aja. Gak enak didenger lu ngomong 'saya' tau!" Potong Sasuke. Tenten hanya mengangguk. Tanpa liat-liat isi gelasnya, Sasuke langsung menengguk jus tomatnya. Ia lalu menghentikan aktivitas minumnya lalu terdiam menatap jus tomat digelasnya.

"Tomat apa yang lu jus kok aneh rasanya?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan padangannya dari gelasnya.

"Tomat hijau!" Jawab Tenten semangat.

PRANG!

Sasuke membanting gelas itu (karna gelasnya emang udah butut dan keliatan murah sih) dengan lebay dan penuh OOC, ekspresi nya melotot-melotot gak jelas dengan lebay.

"Kenapa bukan tomat merah?" Bentak Sasuke.

"Ya lu gak bilang tomat merah atau hijau!" Jawab Tenten gak kalah ngotot.

"Berani lu, ya!" Bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Berani dong! Coba sini kalau berani!" Tenten nantangin Sasuke. Tenten langsung ngibrit gak jelas, dan dikejar Sasuke dengan bringasnya seperti tadi pagi.

"Sini lu! Lu musti direbus!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Ada raja iblis!" Tenten berlari sambil berteriak. Lee yang kebetulan dilewati oleh Tenten langsung kaget begitu melihat Tenten melintas didepan dirinya bagai angin, diikuti Sasuke yang gak kalah kenceng larinya.

"Sudah! Damai dong!" Teriak Lee agar mereka berdua diam. Tenten melirik kearah Lee dengan ekor matanya, lalu memutar arah dan berlari pada Lee dengan pose tangan siap meluk.

"Tolong, kalau Lee kan baik! Gak kayak **SAS-'UKE'**!" Kata Tenten dengan penekanan pada kata Sasuke (sebenernya sih penekanan pada kata 'UKE'-nya) sambil menatap sinis kearah cowok pantat ayam yang dipanggil "Sasuke" itu. Tenten berlindung dibelakang Lee sambil mencengkram pundak cowok itu keras.

"Heh! Jangan La.. SAKIII...T..!" Teriak Sasuke yang mau berputar arah ketempat Tenten dan Lee berdiri tapi malah apes ketabrak tiang penyangga rumah. Dan pingsan dengan naas-nya.

"Sasuke-sama!" Lee berlari menghampiri Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Tenten, siapkan kompresan!" Perintah Lee lagi sambil mencoba mengipas-ngipas Sasuke dengan tangannya. Tenten berjalan dengan malas ke dapur yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Huh, mendokusei.." Ucap Tenten yang ujuk-ujuk pake kalimat pamungkas Shikamaru.

And... I (Author) just wanna say...

TO BE CONTINUE..! Tralalalalala...

* * *

Gimana chap. 2 ini? Memuaskan kah? Jawab pertanyaan dulu ah~

-Kenapa ada yaoi-nya?

Jawab: Karna Author-nya suka Yaoi! Apalagi Neji-Gaara! Kyaa *mimisan*

Makasih untuk semua Review kalian! Sangat-sangat berkesan deh!

Mind To Review Again, Please.. *o*


	3. Iya? atau Tidak?

Gomen saya cuti lama sekali! Jadi sempat terlantar deh ini fic! Oke langsung aja tanpa banyak basa-basi!

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

dan

**Je' T aime © Hime Uguisu**

Pairing:

**Sasu X Ten X Lee**

Slight:

**Neji X Gaara, Itachi X Ino **(Request by** Minami22**)**, **

**Saku X Lee, Kankuro X Chauji **(Request by** The Lord of Lucifer**)

Summary:

**Ino dan Itachi datang untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Sakura datang tiba-tiba dan langsung kejar-kejaran sama Lee kayak difilm India. Tenten langsung panas negliatnya. Sasuke membaca artikel dimajalahnya 'Apakah kamu menyukai seseorang atau tidak?'. Chap. 3 UPDATE! RnR please! OOC, AU, slight NejiGaa, ItaIno, more..**

AN:/ Maaf telat Update! Saya sangat berterima kasih atas respon berupa review yang telah kalian berikan! Dan untuk Minami22, nih saya kasih ItaIno di chap ini! Ikuzo! Sebelumnya saya mau Tanya, **REVIEWER disini ada yang benci Yaoi? Biar saya kurangin nanti scene yaoinya nih.**

**

* * *

**

**You are Baka Maid!**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

**

* * *

**

"Bocchan, anda sudah sadar?" Tanya Lee saat melihat Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Kheke.. Mulai sekarang Lee ngomongnya pake 'bocchan aja ah' biar kaya Sebas (walaupun jauh banget.. Banget.. Banget...). Sasuke mengucek matanya perlahan sebelum benar-benar menampakkan onyx-nya.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Sasuke seperti mendesis.

"Ya elah dramatis amat sih! Udah kata pilm di tipi tipi aja begitu sadar nanya 'ini dimana', ya dirumah lah! Udah jelas kan ngeliat ini kamar situ sendiri!" Omel Tenten sambil mengambil minum dari atas nampan yang dibawanya dan memberikannya pada Lee. "Minum air dulu sana." Kata Tenten. Lee pun meraih gelas berisi air putih itu lalu..

Meminumnya! Tenten sukses langsung jatoh gak elit.

"Lee! Itu kan buat Sasuke! Yang pingsan kan _nona_ muda Sasuke!" Bentak Tenten. Lee segera menghentikan minumnya dan segera menyodorkan gelasnya pada Sasuke. Padahal airnya udah diminum setengah. Melihat perlakuan itu, Sasuke merasa murka! (Lebay). Ia menepis gelas itu dengan kasar hingga terlepas dari tangan Lee dan jatuh pecah kelantai.

"Babu sialan! Gak ada yang sopan satu pun! Keluar sana!" Bentak Sasuke sambil menunjuk pintu keluar kamarnya dengan hawa membunuh.

"Baik bocchan!" Teriak Tenten dan Lee bersamaan lalu lari meninggalkan Sasuke dikamar. Tak berapa lama pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan sukses mutusin satu urat saraf Sasuke.

"Heh babu sialan ngapain lag.. Baka aniki!" Teriak Sasuke kaget. Gak capek apa teriak-teriak dari tadi?

"My sweet little brother! Aniki dat.. Auw!" Kata Itachi sambil berlari dengan tangan siap meluk Sasuke tapi langsung jatuh disamping kasur Sasuke karena perutnya ditendang Sasuke yang masih duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Dasar norak." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Itachi merasa jutaan jarum menghujam jantungnya (pret!). Ia pun berdiri dan duduk ditepi ranjang Sasuke.

"Aniki dengar dari Lee kau pingsan, jadi aniki segera datang kesini." Jelas Itachi dengan senyum ke-kakak-an. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal lalu menatap Itachi dengan wajah bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke clingak clinguk seperti mencari sesuatu. Melihat tingkah laku adik kesayangannya itu (iyalah, orang adenya Sasuke doang kok!), Itachi pun berdehem, lalu bertanya.

"Mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke tidak menggubris sebentar, lalu barulah menjawab.

"Mana istri kesayanganmu itu? Biasanya kan kalian lengket sekali. Dan jangan tersenyum padaku sambil berbicara keigo begitu ya! Dasar _kambing_ berbulu domba!" bentak Sasuke. Itachi hanya manggut-manggut sambil nahan nangis ngedengerin kalimat terakhir adiknya itu. Katanya jenius tapi kok pribahasa aja salah sih?

'Yang bener Serigala berbulu domba Sasuke, kalau kambing berbulu domba ya memang namanya jadi domba.' Batin Itachi nahan ketawa sekaligus nahan nangis.

"Waa~ Sasu-chan mencariku ya? Aku tahu Aku memang cantik tapi tolong jangan perebutkan Aku begitu.." kata Ino yang tiba-tiba nongol masuk kedalem kamar Sasuke. Itachi plus Sasuke langsung swt denger kata-kata Ino. Apalagi Itachi. Kupingnya udah panas denger Ino godain Sasuke mulu. Ino pun berjalan menuju ranjang Sasuke dan duduk ditepi ranjang, tepat disebelah Itachi. Itachi merangkul wanita berambut pirang panjang diikat tinggi itu. Sambil sesekali tangannya membelai helai helai _blonde_ itu. Ino memeluk Sasuke singkat lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dibahu Itachi.

"Aku sudah sehat, oh ayolah berhenti mengkhawatirkan Aku seperti anak kecil. lagi pula disini sudah ada Lee yang menjagaku." Jelas Sasuke. Namun bukan raut muka lega yang diperlihatkan Itachi, melainkan raut wajah tidak percaya dengan mata disipitkan. Tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Jangan-jangan kau memang punya hubungan special dengan Lee, ya? Tidak kusangka.." kata Itachi sekenanya. Membuat urat marah dikepala Sasuke makin jelas terlihat. Dengan santai ia pun mengayunkan kepalan tangannya untuk menjitak kepala aniki-nya itu.

"Baka aniki! Jangan menuduh yang macam-macam ya! Aku bukan Neji dan Gaara! Aku masih straight!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sarkartis. Kasian Neji dan Gaa-chan yang tidak tahu apa-apa jadi dipersalahkan. Dasar Sasuke brengse..- *dikasih death glare ama Sasuke kalau ngelanjutin kata-kata*. "Pergilah aniki! Tinggalkan Aku sendiri!" kata Sasuke sudah kembali dengan nada bicaranya yang tenang. Itachi pun hanya angkat tangan lalu berdiri dari tepi kasur Sasuke. Disusul oleh Ino. Mereka pun berjalan bergandengan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Didalam kamar tinggalah Sasuke sendirian sedang duduk diranjang dengan tetap mengenakan selimut menutupi kaki sampai pinggangnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela besar kamarnya yang langsung mengarah ke pekarangan rumahnya. Tepatnya langsung mengarah pada kebun tomat kecil miliknya. Ia tersenyum melihat tomat-tomatnya yang sudah cepat tumbuh besar (?). namun matanya terpaku diam saat sepasang onyx itu menangkap seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang biasa dicepol dua, kini tengah mengikat rambutnya dengan model _pony tail_. Gadis itu sedang menyiram pohon tomatnya dengan wajah yang damai. Seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah bodoh Tenten itu *digaplok fans Tenten*. Tanpa sadar, pemuda raven itu pun ikut tersenyum.

"Tenten.." nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari pria raven yang sedang memperhatikan dari kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke pun segera sadar dan terbangun dari dunia autisnya. Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk mengusir pikiran aneh yang sempat bersarang diotaknya yang karatan (?).

.

.

"Itachi~" Ino suara Ino terdengar diseluruh sudut ruang kamar itu. Ya, kamar untuk tamu yang bercat putih itu ditempati Itachi dan Ino karena mereka memutuskan untuk menginap sehari dirumah Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Ino sayang?" Tanya Itachi mendekati istrinya yang sedang merebahkan diri dikasur _king size_ itu. Itachi pun akhirnya ikut merebahkan diri disamping Ino karena tangannya ditarik Ino hingga membuatnya jatuh dikasur. Ino tertawa kecil melihat rambut panjang Itachi yang jadi sedikit acak-acakan. Padahal abis dari salon dulu tuh! Itachi pun membenarkan posisinya jadi berhadap-hadapan dengan Ino. Ia mengelus kepala Ino dengan lembut. Onyx-nya terpesona menatap pancaran cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh pemilik aquamarine itu.

"Ino-chan Aku ingin sesuatu." Kata Itachi sambil terus memperdalam tatapannya dengan Ino. "Apa itu?" balas Ino pelan seperti mendesis. Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ino. Berusaha mengeliminasi tiap millimeter jarak mereka. Semakin dekat sampai akhirnya hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan. Itachi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir ranum istrinya yang katanya (katanya) selembut dan semerah kelopak bunga mawar merah. Hanyalah sebuah ciuman lembut biasa sampai lidah Itachi berusaha menyusup kedalam mulut Ino. Dengan segera, Ino membuka sedikit bibirnya. Memberi akses untuk pemilik onyx seindah malam itu mengeksplorasi setiap sudut mulutnya. Mulai dari mengabsen deretan gigi putih Ino dengan lidahnya. Ia pun sedikit menekan langit-langit mulut gadis pirang itu dengan lidahnya.

"Err.. ah.. umm.." hanya erangan dan sedikit desahan yang bisa Ino keluarkan saat lidah terlatih suaminya menyusuri mulutnya. Sampai kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka harus menghentikan aktivitas tadi itu. saItachi tersenyum simpul.

"Lanjut, ya?" Tanya Itachi penuh harap. Ino masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Dan bagian ini tidak perlu saya ceritakan lagi kan, **Minami22**?

.

.

"Shiroi bara no hanabira.. lalala.." nyanyi Tenten gak jelas sambil menyiram tanaman dikebun kecil itu. Padahal jelas-jelas yang dihadapannya itu tumbuhan Tomat, bisa-bisanya dia nyanyiin "Shiroi BARA" (tadi itu penggalan lagu Rinne~Rondo, tapi tanpa "lalala"). Ia masih berkonsentrasi memegang selang yang diarahkan pada tumbuhan didepannya sampai tangan dingin menyentuh bahunya.

"Tenten…" desis suara pria dibelakangnya. Merasa namanya dipanggil dengan suara mirip seperti hantu di film horror begitu, otomatis Tenten segera menengok dan mendapati wajah Lee close up. Karena kaget akhirnya Lee didorong sampai jatuh tidak elit dirumput.

"Setan!" teriak Tenten. Suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah mereka. Akhirnya Tenten membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam karena takut. Ia melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Tuan muda si bungsu Uchiha itu berkacak pinggang sambil memasang raut muka sebal. Yah~ seperti biasa.

"Dasar babu bodoh, gak ada setan siang-siang. Itu Lee, memang mukanya kayak setan, tapi dia bukan setan. Cuma produk setan yang gagal jadi setan kok." jelas Sasuke gak jelas. Mukanya datar dan mengatakan bahwa dia benar, tapi omongannya berbelit-belit dan gak bisa dicerna oleh otak kecil Tenten.

"Bocchan?" rengek Lee yang udah menahan air mata ngedenger perkataan majikannya. Tenten mengucek matanya lalu kembali menatap Lee yang teronggok didekatnya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Lee dan duduk disebelahnya. "Maaf kan Aku, Lee!" kata Tenten dengan raut wajah menyesal. Lee hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Tenten.

"Never mind." Ucap Lee tiba-tiba jadi pake bahasa inggris, mungkin karena dia abis makan roti tadi pagi. (apa hubungannya?). Melihat pemandangan pelayannya yang berbunga-bunga dan menyebarkan aura cinta kemana-mana membuat Sasuke jengkel. Dia merasa jadi pajangan dinding. Tidak ada yang menganggap dia ada disini. Karena kesal akhirnya Sasuke pun berdehem keras. Tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Tenten sama Lee malah tambah asik ketawa-tawa. Sudah merasa sangat kesal akhirnya Sasuke menendang tubuh Lee sampe mental.

"Sialan! Gua dikacangin!" bentak Sasuke. Lee udah nyusruk sempurna dideket pager. Tenten cengo. Baru Tenten mau berdiri buat nyamperin Lee, tapi niatnya langsung diurungkan begitu melihat Lee yang sudah berhasil berdiri didekati seorang gadis berambut soft pink panjang didekat pagar.

"Pagi, Lee!" sapa gadis itu sambil pasang senyum genit yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Tenten.

"Ah! Pagi Sakura-chan! Seperti biasa, semangat masa muda!" seru Lee heboh sampai berapi-api. Lee pun membuka pintu pagar dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sedangkan sang pemilik rumah aka. Sasuke cuma bisa nahan marah sambil melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sakura sama Lee main kejar-kejaran. Kebetulan ketemu pohon, jadi aja mereka langsung sok ngumpet-ngumpet di pohon dengan gaya film india dan nyanyi India juga. Pas Sakura lari, gak sengaja kakinya kesandung batu dan jatuh nimpa Lee. Mereka langsung blushing-blushing gaje. Sasuke sama Tenten yang ngeliatin pemandangan itu cuma bisa ber-swt-ria.

"Mereka lebay. Siapa itu Sakura?" Tanya Tenten dengan wajah udah siap nonjok orang dengan tangan yang dikepal. Sasuke melirik sedikit kearah Tenten yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya. Terlihat jelas ekspresi tak suka diwajah Tenten. Terlintas sedikit pemikiran jahil diotak pemuda raven itu.

"Mereka itu udah lama pacaran (bohong), Sakura itu babu rumah sebelah (jujur), dan mereka memang selalu sok romantis-romantisan tiap ketemu (jujur)." Jelas Sasuke. Muka Tenten jadi tambah muram. Mulai keluar hawa-hawa hitam dari tubuhnya. Melihat itu Sasuke jadi tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, tuan muda sialan?" bentak Tenten. Sasuke hanya mengibaskan tangannya didepan dadanya. "Wajahmu benar-benar menunjukan kalau kau cemburu, haha.. bisa-bisanya kau suka pada manusia lumut itu! Haha.. padahalkan wajahku lebih tampan darinya tapi kenapa kau tidak suka pada.." tawanya segera hilang begitu menyadari kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke's POV:

Oh, crap! Kenapa Aku mengatakan hal itu? Memangnya siapa yang peduli kalau Tenten suka padaku. Aku juga tidak pernah ingin dia suka padaku. Tidak! Tidak ingin! Lalu kenapa rasanya Aku kesal jika Lee sedang bersama Tenten dan merasa lega jika Lee tidak sedang bersama Tenten. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Aku pun berlari menjauh dari Tenten tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. Aku terus berlari menuju ke kamarku.

Didalam kamar, Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur empuk king size ku. Menutup mataku perlahan. Ah itu dia! Tanganku membuka laci meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku, meraba-raba isinya dan menemukan sebuah majalah. Aku mengeluarkan majalah itu dari dalam laci kemudian membuka majalah itu. Mencari special artikel yang terdapat didalamnya. Nah ini dia! Judul artikelnya 'Apakah kamu menyukai seseorang atau tidak?'.

NB:/ ciri2 ini sebagian saya ambil dari komik Ouran Koukou Host Club

"Pertama, suaranya mampu menenggelamkan suara orang lain disekelilingmu." Hmm, memang saat tertawa tadi rasanya Aku seperti tidak mendengar suara tawa Lee, coba baca yang lain lagi deh.

"Kedua, jika kau menutup matamu, kau akan dapat melihatnya tersenyum kearahmu." Aku akhirnya memejamkan mataku sejenak. Oh god, rasanya ia seperti menengok kearahku sambil tersenyum! Tidak, tidak! Ini tidak bagus! Aku pun kembali memasukan majalah itu kedalam laci dengan sedikit kasar. Aku takut, Aku tidak mau suka padanya. Tanganku mengacak-acak rambut ravenku dengan frustasi.

"Sasuke.."

"Tidak, Tenten!"

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Bahkan rasanya seperti ada yang memanggil namaku, tapi tunggu dulu.. itu suara laki-laki.." Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Itachi sudah berdiri disamping tempat tidurku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku terdiam menatapnya.

"Tenten itu.. pembantu mu kan?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada hati-hati. Rasanya Aku yang baru saja membatu, kini sudah terbang menjadi pasir. Jangan-jangan ia mendengarkanku sejak tadi. "Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Itachi lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tercekat. Rasanya lidahku kelu. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

'Kenapa gua jadi gini sih?' batinku. Aku menundukan kepalaku. Itachi akhirnya duduk ditepi ranjangku. Ia menepuk pundakku dengan pelan. Aku sedikit melirik kearahnya sebelum menghela nafas.

'Oke Sasuke tenangkan dirimu! Apa yang bagus dari Tenten?' batinku lagi. Itachi menepuk bahuku.

"Sasuke? Ya, kan?" Tanya Itachi seperti mendesakku. Tidak kok, Aku tidak suka dengannya. Jangan bercanda, Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari.

"Cinta bukan soal berapa lama kau mengenalnya." Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba dengan nada sok menggurui. Aku tersentak kaget.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi tukang baca pikiran orang, baka aniki?" tanyaku kaget. Itachi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pokoknya Aku akan merestui siapapun yang kau pilih Sasuke.." sambung Itachi sambil berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamarku. Aku mengambil bantal didekatku dan bersiap melemparnya.

"Memangnya Aku akan menikah apa? Sana pergi kau baka aniki!" teriakku sambil melempar bantal kearah Itachi yang langsung berlari kabur dan menutup pintu kamar. Cih, kuso!

End of Sasuke's POV

.

.

.

Sementara itu didapur..

"Tenten~ ternyata kau sudah disini. Kukira kau masih ada ditaman." Kata Lee yang tiba-tiba masuk kedapur. Ia melihat Tenten sedang memasak sambil memunggunginya.

"Kau kira Aku orang bodoh yang hanya akan diam disana menyaksikan kau pacaran dengan Sakura, huh?" kata Tenten dengan nada sarkartis. Ia pun mengangkat lebih tinggi pisau daging yang sedang ia gunakan, lalu menurunkannya kembali untuk memotong daging sapi itu dengan tempo yang sedikit slow motion, tapi sangat kasar begitu. Sekilas seperti seorang pembunuh yang sedang menakut-nakuti mangsanya. Lee menelan ludah dengan sulit begitu melihat pisau yang terus Tenten gunakan untuk memotong dengan kasar.

"Kau kenapa Tenten? Aku tidak pacaran dengannya kok. sungguh!" kata Lee berusaha berbicara normal padahal udah keringet dingin. Tenten menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya dengan posisi tangannya memegang pisau sampai pisaunya terletak disebelah telinga kanannya,

"Oh!" uacp Tenten dengan penuh penekanan, kemudian menurunkan pisau itu dengan cepat untuk segera menghantam daging dibawahnya. Lee jadi makin takut.

"Me.. memang kena.. na..pa? K.. kau ti.. ti.,. tidak suka?" Tanya Lee gugup. Tenten akhirnya meletakan pisau daging nan tajam itu disebelah kompor. Ia menengok kearah Lee untuk menatap wajah pemuda 20 tahun itu. Usianya memang tak jauh dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Aku tidak suka! Entah kenapa kalau melihatmu dengan gadis lain membuatku kesal tau!" gerutu Tenten. Lee hanya bisa tercengang mendengarnya. "Lee kau memang baik, dank arena itu entah kenapa Aku jadi berasa nyaman kalau didekatmu." Sambung Tenten lagi. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merah. Lee terdiam sebentar sebelum mendekati Tenten dan memeluk gadis itu.

"ah Tenten kau berlebihan. Benarkah? Kalau begitu kurasa kita bisa akrab sekali, ya? Hehe.." mendengar ucapan Lee itu Tenten hanya mempererat kepalan tangannya. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang entah mengapa ingin keluar.

* * *

-To Be Continue-

Huwaa.. pendek atau gimana nih? Maaf kalau banyak typo berseliweran, mata saya bener-bener ngantuk. Saya ngerjain fic ini pas malem banget, bela-belain biar bisa cepet di publish, hehe..

Semoga Reader semua puas ya!

Besok mungkin Sasuke bakal mulai sekolah! :D

**THANKS TO:**

**greengroophy, Ann, 19830710, Minami22, ZephyrAmfoter, Naer Sisra, Rin Akari Dai ichi, miss gooby, Namikaze Sakura, Cloe Eve.**

Kalian yang membuat saya semangat ngelanjutin fic ini! arigatou!

**Mind to Review, please? **


	4. Mulai Kuliah

chap 4 sudah update! selamat menikmati minna-san! :D

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

dan

**You are Baka Maid! © Hime Uguisu**

Pairing:

**Sasu X Ten X Lee**

Slight:

**Neji X Gaara, Itachi X Ino **(Request by** Minami22**)**, **

**Saku X Lee, Kankuro X Chauji **(Request by** The Lord of Lucifer**)

Summary:

"**Bosan juga ya kalau gak ada Sasuke." "Kenapa? Kau rindu?" "Tidak, lagipula sudah ada Lee disini!" chap. 4 UPDATE! RnR please! OOC, AU, slight NejiGaa, ItaIno, more..**

AN:/ terdapat banyak ke gaje-an di fic kali ini. semua tokoh jadi OOC. Biar saya perjelas. Semua tokoh jadi **OOC BANGET. =**)

* * *

**You are Baka Maid!**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

**

* * *

**

**Warning: Maaf kalau ada kesalahan tentang kuliahnya Sasuke, sumpah ngerasain bangku kuliah aja saya gak pernah. Dan sekarang saya nyesel bikin Sasuke jadi anak kuliahan. **

Pagi ini udara begitu cerah. Yah, seperti biasa. Rumah ini pun masih seperti biasa. Namun hanya satu yang tidak biasa. Yaitu suara bising dari kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru itu.

"Bocchan ayo bangun! Hari ini anda sudah mulai kuliah!" seru Lee berusaha membangunkan Sasuke. Lee masih berdiri disamping ranjang Sasuke. Yang dipanggil malah makin asik bergelung dengan selimutnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya agar memunggungi Lee.

"Urusai! Jangan ganggu tidurku!" bentak Sasuke yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Oh demi tuhan, bocchan ayo bangun! Saya bisa dimarahi Itachi-sama nanti! Sekarang ini anda ada kuliah pagi!" bentak Lee yang mulai kesal. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia beradu mulut dengan tuan mudanya itu. Dari mulai suara halus, dan tolakan halus juga dari Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya keduanya kini saling berteriak dan membentak.

"Persetan dengan segalanya! Jangan ganggu aku, aku benar-benar lelah Lee!" suara Sasuke semakin meninggi. Melihat dan mendengar itu, Lee hanya bisa mengurut dada dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia paling benci kalau disuruh membangunkan Sasuke. Karena seperti yang kalian tahu, Sasuke paling benci kalau tidurnya terusik. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar debaman pintu yang terbuka dan menghantam tembok dengan kencangnya. Derap langkah kaki yang sangat cepat menuju ranjang Sasuke.

"Ayo bangun anak sinting!" teriak Tenten sambil berlari kearah ranjang Sasuke dengan membawa satu ember berukuran sedang berisi air super dingin. Dan dengan bringasnya ia menyiram tubuh Sasuke yang masih tertidur diatas ranjang. Terus mengguyur tubuh bungsu Uchiha itu dengan membabi buta.

"Fuah.. kau gila!" protes Sasuke akhirnya bangun karena ia tersedak air. Dan air itu dingin sekali sampai membuatnya menggigil. Selimutnya yang tak berdosa itu menjadi korban juga (?). Lee yang melihatnya hanya cengo. Dia saja tidak pernah berani membangunkan Sasuke dengan cara seperti ini? kenapa Tenten yang baru saja mengenal Sasuke berani membangunkannya dengan cara seperti ini?

Sasuke masih mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan telapak tangannya. Tenten menyeringai puas melihat mata Sasuke sudah terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Nah kalau begini kan cepat bangunnya. Atau kalau mau lebih cepat bangun, aku bisa menyiram anda dengan air panas." Kata Tenten dengan senyum ala Sai. Sasuke yang kesal akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar tidurnya. Tidak ada protes yang dilayangkan oleh Sasuke. Lee pun berlari kecil menghampiri Tenten.

"Hei, kau itu berani sekali!" seru Lee dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tenten yang merasa dipuji langsung tertawa bangga.

"Iya dong! Habis aku kesal mendengar kalian berteriak-teriak dari tadi! Kan jadi menggangguku yang lagi nonton film! Padahal tadi tuh adegan sedih-sedihnya." Jelas Tenten panjang lebar dan gak penting. Lee hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Jadi ayo kita turun. Aku akan panaskan mobil. Kau buat sarapan, ya? Oh, ya apa Itachi-sama dan Ino-sama sudah sarapan?" Tanya Lee. Tenten hanya menggangguk, dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Mereka bilang ingin makan bersama Sasuke."

"Oh, kalau begitu makanan sudah siap, kan?"

"Sudah tertata rapih dimeja makan! Hehe.."

"Bagus. Kau bisa diandalkan. Ayo kita turun kebawah, jangan sampe Sasuke yang masih marah itu melihatmu sekarang."

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sudah rapih menuruni tangga rumahnya untuk segera sampai keruang makan. Disana sudah duduk Itachi dan Ino. Diatas meja juga sudah tersedia hidangan-hidangan. Dan tak lupa, jus tomat untuk Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat jus tomat kesayangannya sudah tersedia diatas meja makan.

'Tunggu aku my lovely Tomat!' batin Sasuke lebay #PLAK.

"Ah, otouto! Akhirnya kau turun juga! Lama sekali sih!" protes Itachi saat Sasuke sudah menarik kursi dan duduk dengan rapih didepan meja makan. Ia menyendokkan nasi goring keatas piringnya.

"Aku ngantuk sekali. Semalam susah tidur." Balas Sasuke seadanya. Tak lama kemudian mereka semua hening dan menikmati makanan dalam diam. Tenten datang dan membawakan beberapa gelas air putih untuk Itachi, Ino dan Sasuke. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih singkat pada Tenten, Ino meminum air mineral itu. Disusul oleh Itachi yang baru selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Itachi dan Ino meletakan lagi gelas mereka diatas meja makan dengan bersamaan. Akhirnya mereka berdua saling pandang.

"Kita kompak ya! Memang bagai pasangan dari surga." Ucaap Itachi gombal.

"Haha.. iya." Sambil tertawa kecil. Melihat istrinya yang memasang tampang manis itu, Itachi merangkul tubuh wanita itu. Sesekali memainkan rambut pirang Ino. Sasuke berdehem kencang dan sukses membuat acara romantis Itachi dan Ino bubar.

"Hei Sasuke, kau bilang kau kurang tidur?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengambil gelas dari atas nampan yang dibawa Tenten. Saat ini Tenten masih berdiri disamping Sasuke, menunggu mereka semua selesai makan untuk segera membereskan makanan mereka. Sasuke mengangguk pelan sambil menenggak minuman itu.

"Apa itu gara-gara memikirkan Tenten?" Tanya Itachi polos tanpa dosa. Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung tersedak seketika. Wajahnya langsung merah. Tenten yang denger itu sih santai-santai aja. "Saya sudah menduga kalau anda ngefans sama saya kok, Sasuke." Balas Tenten cepat sambil tersenyum setan kearah Sasuke. Melihat senyum yang memuakkan itu Sasuke segera mengarahkan gelasnya yang masih berisi air mineral dan membanjur muka Tenten.

"Jangan GR! Menjijikan!" bentak Sasuke ketus. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan Lee. Melihat Sasuke mendekat kearah mobil, Lee segera membukakkan pintu untuk kusir penumpang dan mempersilahkan Sasuke dudu. Setelah Sasuke sudah duduk, Lee kembali menutup pintu itu dan berjalan memutar untuk duduk dikursi supir. Mobil itu pun segera melesat menuju kampus Sasuke.

.

.

.

Mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor kampusnya. Setiap 5 detik sekali ia melihat jam tangan hitamnya.

"Cih, kuso! Sebentar lagi jam pertama udah mau mulai!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Tak mau terlambat, padahal tadi dirumah dia bilang dia gak perduli. Ckckck..

Sasuke membuka pintu kayu didepannya. Ruang kelasnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengambil tempat paling depan yang masih tersisa. Batinnya lega karena ternyata ia belum terlambat. Beberapa detik kemudian seorang pria masuk. Warna rambutnya abu-abu dan sedikit acak-acakkan. Hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup oleh masket. Dosen itu pun berjalan santai dan berdiri dihadapan para mahasiswanya.

'Bagus, ini hari pertamaku menjadi dosen dan aku berhasil tidak terlambat.' Batin dosen yang bernama Kakashi itu. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku bersampul jingga. Sasuke sih tidak memperhatikan saat guru itu memperkenalkan diri. Sasuke malah asik tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Lamunannya buyar saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hey sombong kau bengong sendiri!" sapa suara berat disebelahnya. Dengan sedikit kaget Sasuke akhirnya menengok kearah kanannya. Dan dia melihat pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya. Rambut cokelat panjangnya, mata lavendernya, tak salah lagi, itu Hyuuga Neji.

"Eh, Neji. Bikin kaget saja." Balas Sasuke. "Mana Gaara?" sambung Sasuke lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Neji menahan tawanya.

"Kau benar-benar sedang melamun atau nyawamu belum full sih? Gaara kan dijurusan kedokteran." Balas Neji. Mendengar itu Sasuke diam sebentar lalu tersenyum salah tingkah. Sepanjang hari ini Sasuke tidak focus pada kuliahnya. Matanya selalu menatap kejendela. Melihat pemandangan dari balik jendela kaca itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa bosan, sejujurnya dia memang tidak niat kuliah hari ini. jam berlalu begitu saja. Sasuke merenggangkan otot tangannya saat melihat dosen mata pelajaran terakhirnya sudah keluar. Akhirnya selesai juga.

.

.

.

"Bosan juga ya kalau gak ada Sasuke." Keluh Tenten yang sedang membereskan rumah dibantu oleh Lee. Tenten mengelap meja makan, sedangkan Lee menyapu lantai.

"Kenapa? Kau rindu?" Tanya Lee sambil masih memegang gagang sapu.

"Tidak, lagipula sudah ada Lee disini!" jawab Tenten ceria disertai dengan senyuman maut yang dipelajari dari Sai, padahal Tenten gak kenal siapa itu Sai (?). Mendengar itu Lee tersenyum malu.

"Masa? Haha.." jawab Lee sambil tertawa hambar yang sangat dipaksakan. Wajahnya sudah sedikit merah mendengarnya. Melihat itu Tenten jadi gemes dan melempar lap yang sedang ia gunakan untuk mengelap meja makan.

"Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang tertawa! Seperti alien! Haha.." seru Tenten polos. Lee hanya ber-swt saja.

'ini orang niat muji atau ngeledek? Gemas-nya juga masa sampai melempar lap kemuka orang.' Batin Lee. Ia menyingkirkan lap yang menempel diwajahnya dan meletakan lagi diatas meja makan.

.

.

.

Neji pun mengajak Sasuke untuk keluar bersama. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari kampus mereka. Seperti biasa, Gaara sudah menunggu disana. Begitu melihat Neji dan Sasuke memasuki café itu, Gaara segera melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Sasuke dan Neji menghampirinya.

"Udah lama nunggu, Gaara?" Tanya Neji basa-basi. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disamping uke-nya itu. Sasuke sih duduk dihadapan Gaara. Gaara hanya menggeleng.

"Aku juga baru sampai kok. Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil memberikan buku menu pada Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu menyebutkan pesanannya pada Gaara. Neji melambaikan tangan pada pelayan yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Pelayan wanita itu segera berjalan kearah meja mereka. Bersiap untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Ya, mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Seperti biasa ya." Jawab Gaara. Si pelayan hanya mengangguk lalu berlari menuju dapur. Pelayan itu sudah hafal benar pesanan mereka bertiga karena mereka sering sekali ketempat itu dengan memesan menu yang sama terus, ya terkadang bervariasi juga sih.

"Gaara!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik dengan seorang pemuda err.. gemuk disampingnya. Ia menghampiri meja Gaara, Sasuke, dan Neji.

"Nii-san, ngapain kesini?" Tanya Gaara datar. Ia lalu melihat kesebelah kakaknya. Rupanya kakaknya pergi dengan Chouji. Gaara juga sampai sekarang masih bingung, bagaimana bisa kakaknya itu suka pada Chouji? Dan dimana otak kakaknya? Membawa Chouji ke café seperti ini! Benar-benar membunuh dompet namanya.

"Kami duluan, ya Gaara. Jangan pulang sore-sore!" pesan Kankuro lalu berjalan sambil memeluk Chouji. Neji dan Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung swt seketika.

"Kakak lu gila kali ya? Bisa-bisanya pacaran sama Chouji." Komentar Sasuke sambil bertopang dagu. Akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Dan Sasuke pun segera mengambil jus tomatnya dengan bar-bar. Maklum, tadi pagi jus tomatnya kan gak sempet diminum.

"Tau tuh, Nee-san aja udah geleng-geleng kepala liat mereka." Balas Gaara. Neji tiba-tiba tertawa kecil.

"Tapi untuk Nii-san mu itu seme-nya. Kalau gak coba bayangin aja dia dibawah Chouji. Tapi kalau dia yang diatas Chouji sih gak masalah, kan empuk. Tapi bagi aku sih berada diatas Gaara masih lebih ena.. aaauw! Itai, Gaara!" protes Neji saat merasa kakinya diinjak oleh Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga. Gaara langsung mendelik tajam bagaikan siap membunuh Neji kalau dia ngomong lagi. Neji cuma bisa cemberut aja.

"Kalau ngomong itu disaring dulu! Pervert!" bentak Gaara. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Kedua temannya ini benar-benar deh. Sasuke segera melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya itu. Pukul 5.15 sore. Dengan segera dia meraih ponsel yang terdapat disakunya.

'Ha'i, moshi-moshi bocchan. Mau dijemput sekarang?' Tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Ya. Jemput sekarang ditempat biasa." Jawab Sasuke lalu segera memutus hubungan telepon itu.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Sahut Sasuke begitu membuka pintu rumahnya diikuti Lee yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke!" jawab suara seorang wanita. Ino. Wanita itu sedang duduk bersantai diruang televisi sambil memegang secangkir teh dengan anggunnya. "Sudah makan, Sasuke?" Tanya wanita itu. Mata aquamarine-nya menatap ke arah mata obsidian yang sedang terbelalak kaget.

"Kalau kau belum pulang, berarti sib aka aniki itu juga masih disini?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut sambil berlari kearah Ino dan berdiri dihadapan wanita blonde itu. Ino tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke yang kesal itu. Akhirnya Ino menepuk-nepuk sofa yang ia duduki untuk menginterupsi Sasuke duduk disebelahnya. Menurut, Sasuke pun duduk dengan patuh.

"Kau itu sebegitu benci-nya kah dengan Itachi?" Tanya Ino. Seulas senyum geli terlukis diwajah putih halus itu.

"Benci sih tidak. Hanya saja dia menyebalkan." Jawab Sasuke santai. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk berwarna putih gading itu. Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Itachi tidak ada disini. Dia tiba-tiba dapat panggilan dari rekan bisnisnya, sekarang dia sedang ada di Kyoto. Lalu dia menyuruhku untuk menginap disini." Jelas Ino sambil kembali menyeruput teh nya. Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"Oh. Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa." Balas Sasuke seadanya.

"Sasuke kau sudah pulang! Ayo mau kuberi tanda tangan dimana? Kau kan nge-fans sama saya!" seru Tenten histeris sambil berlari kearah Sasuke dengan membawa-bawa sebuah pulpen ditangan kanannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Apa-apaan kau! Gua gak nge-fans sama lu!" bentak Sasuke. Ia langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berdiri didepan tempat duduknya tadi. Tenten yang sudah mau dekat dengan tempat Sasuke berdiri tetap melanjutkan kecepatan berlarinya. Sementara itu ide jahil terlintas diotak Ino. Dengan sengaja ia menyengka kaki Tenten yang sedang berlari kearahnya dan Sasuke. (baca: Tenten lari dari arah kiri. Sementara Ino duduk disebelah kiri Sasuke, jadi dia harus ngelewatin Ino dulu baru Sasuke.)

"Huaa!" seru Tenten kaget begitu tubuhnya jatuh dan langsung memegang bahu Sasuke yang juga jadi ikut terjatuh. Melihat itu Ino tertawa puas.

"Haha.. kalian ini cocok sekali!"

"Ino-sama.. aa… err…" gumam Tenten tak jelas. Kedua tangan Tenten masih menopang tubuhnya agar tak jatuh menindih Sasuke sementara kakinya ditekuk 90 derajat. Sasuke yang masih kaget berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya. Wajahnya sudah langsung merah seketika. Bahkan tangannya pun tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk menjauhkan tubuh Tenten. Ia hanya bisa diam. Tenten yang tadinya menatap wajah Ino kini beralih menatap wajah Sasuke dibawahnya.

Satu detik.. dua detik.. 10 detik (Author males ngitung).

"KYAA.. MAAF Sasuke!" teriak Tenten begitu nyadar kalau Sasuke ikut jatuh karenanya. Sasuke tetap diam. Matanya terus menatap serius. Tenten sendiri bingung apa yang dilihat Sasuke. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dan berhenti di.. dadanya! Tak butuh waktu lama sampe Tenten berdiri dan meninju wajah Sasuke.

"Dasar mesum sialan!" bentak Tenten murka. Sasuke segera tersadar dari dunia autisnya dan menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat untuk menghapuskan pikiran-pikiran ngaco yang tiba-tiba datang. Ino yang melihat adegan itu lagi-lagi tertawa puas.

"HAHA.. kakak sama adik sama saja rupanya! Sama mesumnya!" seru Ino sambil terus tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi berubahy bego plus merah. Tenten juga langsung lari ngibrit kedapur dan meluk-meluk Lee didepan pintu dapur.

"Lee Sasuke mesum!" adu Tenten. Lee sih malah langsung swt. Perasaan Tenten juga suka meluk-meluk dia, jadi sebenernya siapa yang mesum disini?

"Lee! Kau harus telepon dokter jiwa! Aku rasa Tenten itu sudah gila atau dia autis!" teriak Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk kembali disofa.

Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala setelah berhasil menahan tawanya.

"Aku harus lapor pada Itachi!" kata Ino pelan tapi ternyata berhasil didengar oleh Sasuke.

"JANGAN LAPOR PADA ANIKI!" bentak Sasuke.

* * *

-Bersambung aka. TBC-

Fuh, update cerita ini saya kerjain cuma dua hari lho! Hebat kan! *dilempar botol*.

Bagaimana untuk chap kali ini? agak gaje ya? Padahal awalnya saya cuma mau bikin fic ini tamat di chapter 3, eh malah keterusan gini. Mending sampe chap berapa, ya enaknya?

Review yang kalian kirimkan selalu saya pelajari (?) dengan baik dan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan saya. Maklum namanya juga manusia.

Untuk **ZephyrAmfoter, **maaf Kiba – Tsunade-nya blum bisa saya masukin di chap kali ini, mungkin chap depan.

Review PLEASE.. *pasang tampang anak anjing terbuang*


	5. Berdua? part 1

Fiuh, sebenernya saya ngerjain ni fic tanggal 9 Maret 2011 pas ultah Tenten kan?, tapi saya baru bisa publish hari ini. padahal pas ngetik ni fic, besoknya saya UTS Matematika lho! Tapi karna ide chap. Kali ini terus menghantui pikiran saya dan bikin saya gak bisa konsentrasi, jadinya saya ketik aja deh.

Hope you'll enjoy

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic ini punya **Hime Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Sasu X Ten X Lee

**Summary:**

Hari ini Tenten cuma berdua doang sama Sasuke dirumah. Kira-kira apa yang bakal Sasuke lakuin mumpung Lee gak ada? Chap. 5 UPDATE! Langsung baca aja, RnR please.

* * *

**You Are Baka Maid!**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

Hari-hari terus berlalu. Udah lama banget aku tinggal di sini. Hari ini rasanya sepi banget. Ini pertama kalinya aku ngerasa sepi, habis Lee gak ada sih. Dia lagi pergi perpanjang SIM. Baru aja berangkat tadi. Kalau Itachi-sama dan Ino-sama sih lagi pergi jalan-jalan berduaan. Pengantin baru tuh sering banget mesra-mesraan, ya?

Tapi hari ini aku gak sendiri doang kok, masih ada si majikan rese, Sasuke. Dia masih tidur jam segini. Pagi ini adalah hari Minggu dan Sasuke bilang dia gak mau digangguin di hari libur. Oke, sekarang cukup ngelamunnya dan aku harus kembali kerja beresin rumah ini.

**End of Tenten's POV**

"Cih! Sial, sial, sial!" gerutu Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia berdiri di depan cermin besar yang terdapat di kamar nya. Berkali-kali dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Kini matanya menatap ke meja (baca: kacanya nyatu sama meja alias kayak meja rias gitu deh). Mata onyx-nya menatap lesu kearah sebuah wig hitam yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas mejanya. Dengan malas ia mengambil wig itu, lalu menatapnya sebentar. Tak lama kemudian ia meletakannya lagi diatas meja dan kembali mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia terus begitu sejak sejam yang lalu. Tanpa Tenten tahu sesungguhnya Sasuke sudah bangun sejak sejam yang lalu, pukul 8 pagi. Rekor yang hebat bagi Sasuke karena bisa bangun pagi sendiri.

"Apa yang kupikirkan sih?" bisik Sasuke pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

**_Flash back_**

"Lee~ kau itu lucu sekali! Haha.. aku jadi gemas!" seru Tenten sambil berlari kearah Lee dengan membawa segelas susu cokelat dingin. Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu bergegas ke dapur. Ia bersembunyi di balik tembok yang membatasi antara dapur dan ruang makan. Berusaha mengintip apa yang dilakukan Tenten dengan Lee.

"Ah terima kasih Tenten! Ini baru namanya semangat masa muda!" balas Lee yang baru selesai membetulkan keran air di tempat cuci piring. Ia meraih gelas berisi susu cokelat dingin itu, lalu meminumnya sampai habis hingga tetes terakhir (?). Tenten pun duduk di sebelah Lee.

"Rambutmu itu unik, benar-benar lucu!" kata Tenten sambil tertawa. Lee meletakan gelas kaca itu di sebelahnya dan ikut tertawa bersama Tenten. Sasuke yang melihat itu jadi panas sendiri.

'Perasaan dia gak pernah baik gitu ke gua!' batin Sasuke kesel. Akhirnya Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan TKP (?) dan berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

**_End of Flash Back_**

Akhirnya setelah berfikir kritis selama sejam lebih, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk melaksanakan rencana awalnya. Segera ia merapihkan dandanannya sesuai apa yang ia rencanakan kemarin dan turun kelantai dua dengan mengendap-ngendap. Ia berhenti sejenak di ruang tamu dan mendapati Tenten sedang menyapu di ruang tengah. Jarak ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah hanya berbeda beberapa meter dan diberi pembatas berupa rak yang tinggi terbuat dari kayu. Rak tv itu menghadap kearah ruang tengah. Sasuke berjalan perlahan kebalik rak tv dan mengintip Tenten dari tempatnya berdiri. Tenten masih asik menyapu. Bibir mungilnya (hoek) menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan pelan.

"kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge

tonde yukitai yo

kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e

tsubasa hatamekase yukitai" (Tsubasa wo Kudasai – Ho-Kago Tea Time)

Sasuke terdiam mendengar suara itu. Begitu merdu di telinganya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekat kearah Tenten saat Tenten sedang membalikkan tubuhnya. Perlahan dan, Sasuke berdiri di belakang Tenten dan segera menutup kedua mata Tenten dengan telapak tangannya. Tenten yang kaget berusaha melepaskan tangan yang mengganggu pemandangan.

"Sasuke apaan sih! Lepas!" protes Tenten. Sasuke sempat bingung kenapa Tenten tahu bahwa itu dia, namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke menyadari kalau dia kan hanya berduaan dengan Tenten hari ini. dan dengan dandan begini, rasanya sulit baginya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari mata Tenten.

"Lepas!" bentak Tenten lalu menginjak kaki Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Seketika itu juga Sasuke melepaskan tangan yang menutupi mata Tenten, lalu ia memegangi kakinya yang sakit. Tenten segera membalikkan badan, mau marah marah tapi langsung terdiam begitu melihat Sasuke. Wajahnya langsung merah karena menahan tawa. Matanya saja sampai berair. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk karena memegangi kakinya. Wajah Sasuke rasanya merah, harga dirinya runtuh semua.

"BWAHAHA…! KAU TOLOL SEKALI Sasuke!" tawa Tenten akhirnya meledak. Ia menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa ruang tengah dan tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dan meratapi ketololannya. Rasanya cinta benar-benar membuat buta. Mau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke kemarin mendapat ide gila. Saking ia ingin dibilang lucu dan diperhatikan oleh Tenten akhirnya ia memakai wig dengan model rambut mangkok seperti Lee. Bisa anda bayangkan Sasuke pake wig rambut mangkok? *Author dibunuh ama fans Sasuke*.

Dengan kesal Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan wig itu dan membuangnya sembarang ke lantai. Ia mendekat kearah Tenten dan membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau kira karena siapa aku melakukan ini semua?" bentak Sasuke. Tenten hanya bisa berusaha menahan tawanya. Rasanya geli sekali melihat Sasuke dengan wig mangkok begitu. Namun kini Sasuke sudah melepas wig itu dan terlihat lagi rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Mmmphh.. mmmphh.." Tenten berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang membekap mulutnya. "Tapi kalau kulepaskan kau jangan tertawa!" ancam Sasuke. Tenten mengangguk. Dengan ragu, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Tenten dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Tenten mengelap (?) matanya yang berair. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri agar tidak tertawa. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah Tenten. Mata onyx itu menatap Tenten dengan serius.

"Kau tadi tanya karena siapa kau melakukan ini? aku tahu jawabannya!" seru Tenten dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena menahan tawa. Sasuke memberi pandangan 'memang-apa-jawabannya' pada Tenten. "Karena kau tolol! Haha.." tawa Tenten meledak lagi. Kalau gak inget orang yang sedang tertawa ini adalah Tenten, mungkin udah Sasuke glepak dari tadi. Akhirnya pemilik onyx itu menepuk dahinya dengan frustasi.

"Ini semua karenamu," suara Sasuke sudah kembali serius lagi. Ia menatap lurus ke mata Tenten. Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Maksudmu? Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu," balas Tenten sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Berhadapan dengan Tenten benar-benar bisa bikin stress.

"Ini semua karena aku menyukaimu," kalimat itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir tipis sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Tenten memandang Sasuke. Hening, itulah kata yang dapat mengambarkan keadaan di rumah itu. Beberapa detik mereka saling berpandangan. Cokelat memandang onyx. Keheningan yang menusuk itu pun dipecahkan oleh suara tawa Tenten yang tertahan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu.." Sasuke tercekat mendengar kata-kata Tenten itu, "sebagai majikanku tentunya! Aku suka sekali punya majikan sepertimu! Dan aku senang sekali kalau kau menyukai cara bekerjaku," sambung Tenten gak nyambung dan langsung sukses merusak kesan romantis yang capek-capek Author buat. Kali ini Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku itu suka.. err.. itu lho.. err.. cinta!" seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk Tenten. Tenten terdiam lebih lama lagi. Ia lalu menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku jadi tersanjung kalau kau sebegitu sukanya aku jadi pembantumu. Padahal kerjaku kan tidak terlalu bagus," ucap Tenten malu-malu tapi salah pengertian. Sumpah ya, Sasuke udah berusaha nahan diri buat gak ngambil guci gede terdekat buat di benturin ke kepala Tenten. Dengan tampang sok serius dan raut wajah sok marah, Sasuke menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Kau ini! maksudku itu cinta antara laki-laki dan perempuan!" bentak Sasuke. Tenten jadi ikut mendelik tak suka dan menggebrak meja juga. "Iya aku tahu! Kau laki-laki dan aku perempuan? Apa yang salah?" bentak Tenten jadi ikut nyolot. Padahal yang salah dia, yang nyolot dia. Sasuke menggigir bibir bawahnya dengan gemas.

"Maksudku itu aku mau kau berada di sisiku selamanya! menjadi milikku seorang!"

"Aku juga memang tak ada niat mencari majikan baru kok, jadi aku akan selalu di sisimu!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, menjadi kekasih lho! Kekasih!" ucap Sasuke gemas. Dia udah gigit ujung bantal kursi aja.

"Hah? Kekkaishi? Itu mah judul anime!" balas Tenten. Sasuke cengo seketika. Gak nyambung banget nih orang? Pikir Sasuke.

"Ke-Ka-Sih!" ucap Sasuke lagi dengan penuh penekanan. "Apa? Kakashi? Itu mah tetangga!" kata Tenten lalu tertawa. "Kau suka pada kakashi?" tanya Tenten melenceng jauh. Sasuke melihat ke arah televisi yang tiba-tiba udah nyala dan disetel dengan volume yang kencang. Dan volume televisi itu yang membuat Tenten salah dengar.

"Brengsek! Siapa sih yang nyalain tv!" bentak Sasuke sambil mendelik tajam pada Author dan Author langsung mematikan tv.

"Tenten.." kalimat Sasuke langsung terhenti begitu mendengar suara ceria dari pintu depan.

"Aku pulang!" sahut Lee yang baru masuk ke rumah dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sas, kau beneran suka om Kakashi?" tanya Tenten seperti berbisik dan pasang tampang minta digaplok. Jadilah abis kesabaran Sasuke. Bantal kursi yang tadi digigitnya langsung dilempar ke muka Tenten dengan kasar.

"Sana ngomong sama bantal aja lu! Autis!"bentak Sasuke lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berlari menuju tangga untuk segera menjernihkan pikirannya di dalam kamar. Lee yang baru dateng cuma bisa bengong ngeliat kejadian barusan. Karena kakinya yang lelah, akhirnya Lee memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa sebelah Tenten. (karena kaki lelah atau karena cari kesempatan tuh?). Tenten melempar bantal yang mendarat di mukanya dengan kasar tadi.

"Ada apa, Ten?" tanya Lee kalem. Tenten langsung pasang tampang sok cemberut dan gembung-gembungin pipi.

"Sasuke nakal," jawabnya dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada ayahnya. Hubungan yang tidak jelas diantara mereka. Lee tertawa mendengar itu. Ia lalu melepaskan jaket hijau yang ia kenakan dan meletakannya di atas meja setelah melipat jaket itu dengan rapi.

"Dia gak akan nakal kalau gak ada yang bikin dia kesel," jawab Lee menghayati perannya sebagai ayah (WTH?).

Mereka pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Tapi saat membuka kulkas, betapa terkejutnya Lee begitu mendapati persediaan tomat habis. Tenten pun menghampiri Lee yang masih berdiri mematung di depan kulkas yang terbuka.

"Ada apa, Lee?" tanya Tenten sambil pegang sodet, pose siap masak.

"Tomatnya habis, Ten! Gawat! Tanpa tomat bocchan gak mau makan!" kata Lee panik. Ia pun menutup kembali pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet khusus uang belanja yang Sasuke percayakan pada Lee.

"Tenten, kau tolong belikan tomat ya. Kau akan memasak makanannya," perintah Lee. Tenten menahan pergelangan tangan Lee dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku kan gak tau tukang sayurnya dimana," Lee menyengir paksa lalu berjalan duluan keluar dapur diikuti Tenten yang berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka pun berjalan keluar rumah dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat. Tenten dengan setia mengekor di belakang Lee sambil melirik ke kiri ke kanan untuk menghafalkan jalan. Beberapa menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya tibalah mereka di tempat tukang sayur. Membeli beberapa sayur untuk persediaan sekalian. Keadaan tentram-tentram saja sampai tiba-tiba Sakura datang juga ke tempat tukang sayur itu. Lee menegur Sakura.

"Hei! Belanja juga!" sapa Lee sambil memegang kantung plastik berisi belanjaan. Sakura tersenyum. "Iya," balasnya singkat. Tak lama kemudian Sakura pun telah selesai membeli sayur yang ia butuhkan.

"Pulang bareng aja yuk! Rumah kita (?) kan sebelahan," ajak Sakura. Lee pun mengangguk dan mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus berbincang-bincang dengan Lee. Mereka juga beberapa kali tertawa bersama. Lee berbicara sambil menatap wajah pemilik mata emerald yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya. Sementara Sakura juga terus menatap wajah Lee. Dan sumpah, Tenten yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Lee berasa jadi kambing conge alias pajangan dinding (jauh amat bedanya).

"Eh mampir dulu yuk! Aku baru bikin kue! Mau coba gak?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah tiba di depan sebuah rumah besar bertingkat dua yang terletak di sebelah kiri rumah Sasuke. Lee pun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam pagar rumah itu melupakan Tenten yang terdiam di depan pagar. Dengan kesal, akhirnya Tenten memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke jalan dengan sangat keras.

"Lee sialan! Awas aja ntar!" gerutu Tenten. Ia pun membuka pintu pagar rumah Sasuke dan masuk kedalam. Ketika sampai di dalam rumah, ia mendapati Sasuke yang duduk di meja makan. Dengan segera Tenten berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten ketus. Gak ada Lee, Sasuke pun jadi tempat pelampiasan amarah. Sasuke yang merasa dibentak tanpa alasan pun gak terima.

"Heh? Kenapa lu jadi bentak-bentak gua?" balas Sasuke. Tenten menatap wajah Sasuke sambil cemberut. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap wajah Tenten dengan ekspresi bete. Yah, habis Sasuke masih bete soal insiden tadi. Sikap Tenten tadi itu bener-bener bikin Sasuke berasa ditolak secara gak langsung, bagi Sasuke. Akhirnya Tenten menghela nafas dan merubah ekspresi muramnya jadi ekspresi sedih.

"Aku lagi bete sama Lee, jadi ngelampiasinnya ke kamu," kata Tenten. Ia pun menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kok bisa? Bukannya Lee itu baik? Katanya Lee itu baik, gak kayak gua yang nyebelin," sindir Sasuke. Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sebal kearah Sasuke, lalu kembali menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sasuke yang tidak suka berada dalam keadaan hening yang menusuk seperti ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan topik baru.

"Hei, daripada bengong lebih baik kau buatkan aku makanan. Aku lapar, belum sarapan malah!" perintah Sasuke. Dengan malas, Tenten beranjak dari kursinya namun segera diam ditempat. Membuat Sasuke bingung melihatnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Tenten menengok kearah Sasuke dengan tampang horror.

"Sayur dan belanjaannya kan dibawa sama Lee.." ucap Tenten pelan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tampang bingung.

"Memang Lee dimana?" tanya Sasuke. Tak menghiraukan, Tenten tetap asik dalam pikirannya. "Oh kami-sama! Aku gak mau kalau harus kesana sendiri!" gumam Tenten sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke. "Sa~su~ke~" Tenten tiba-tiba berucap lembut. Sasuke merasa firasat buruk.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin. Tenten tersenyum-senyum kearah Sasuke. Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya seumur hidup.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat Lee ya~" bujuk Tenten. "Kemana?" tanya Sasuke masih tetep stay cool.

"Ke tempat Sakura, rumah sebelah~ ya? ya? ya?" bujuk Tenten tak mau menyerah. Mendengar kata 'rumah sebelah', Sasuke langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Ogah! Najis tralala trilili deh gua kesana! Gak lu sendiri aja!" bentak Sasuke. Sasuke pun beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak meninggalkan dapur. Namun sebuah tangan menahan tangannya. Tenten memiringkan wajahnya. Ia mengulum senyumannya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan anak anjing. Merasa meleleh seketika, akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Tenten pun segera menariknya keluar rumah dengan kecepatan ekspress.

"Tenten, masalahnya itu.. tetangga sebelah itu… maksudku majikannya Sakura itu kan…" belum sempat Sasuke selesai bicara, mereka berdua sudah tiba di depan pagar rumah majikan Sakura. Mereka berdiri di depan pagar sampai tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu pagar itu dan menampakan seseorang yang sering membuat Sasuke jengkel.

"Sasuke!" seru pemilik rumah itu. Sasuke menghela nafas berat sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Geez..!" umpatnya begitu melihat siapa yang membuka pintu pagar dan menyuruh mereka masuk.

* * *

**Balas REVIEW dulu ah~**

**Sasuke**: "ya, bersama saya, Sasuke. Sekarang saya akan membaca review yang masuk,"

**Tenten**: "asik! Ada acara baru nih?"

**Sasuke**: "diam saja kau lemot!"

Tenten: "huh dasar Sasuke jelek!"

**Sasuke**: "ini review dari **Minami22**, iya si baka aniki lagi ke Kyoto. Tapi dia udah pulang lagi dan di chap. Ini dia lagi jalan-jalan ama Ino. Maklumlah pengantin baru. Kalau mau ngerasain gimana rasanya jadi pengantin baru, mau nyoba sama saya? *Sasuke di klepak Author karena ngomong ngelantur*"

**Tenten**: "makasih ya **Ren**-san atas review-nya! Fic ini lucu, ya? mungkin ini semua karena ke tololan Sasuke semata *di lempar bantal ama Sasuke*, ini sudah di update! Review lagi ya!"

**Sasuke**: "dari **19830710**, telat review juga gak papa, yang penting tetep review biar cerita ini cepet tamat dan saya segera menghentikan kebodohan saya. Alurnya bikin bingung? Maklum, Hime itu Author error sih *dijotos Author*. Pair KankuChouji emang agak2! Saya aja kaget liat mereka pacaran! Jangan suigetsu dong.. *natap horror ke rumah sebelah*"

**Tenten**: "uwaa! Ini dari reviewer yang setia review ni fic! **ZephyrAmfoter** Arigatou untuk reviewnya! Pembicaraan di kantin tentang apaan, ya? saya gak tau #lemot kambuh (tentang BL, ya?). Muka ku lumayan, ya? haha maklum lah namanya juga orang cantik jadi diperebutin #plak. Tau tuh, Lee malah naksir Sakura, apa boa coba? Pair KibaTsunade? Hehe.. kelewat aneh, ya? silahkan review lagi untuk chapter ini ya!"

**Sasuke**: "hn, Review dari **Hime Mitsuki**. Hmm.. fic garing buatan Author geblek begini bisa bikin ngakak? *dilempar sandal ama Author*. Ini sudah lanjut! Review lagi ya! ntar saya kasih bonus cipokan gratis kalau mau review lagi,"

**Sasuke + Tenten**: "jangan lupa sisihkan waktu anda untuk berdoa demi keselamatan Jepang dan Masashi Kishimoto! Pokoknya **Pray for Japan**!"


	6. Berdua? part 2

Hai! Terima kasih banget buat yang udah baca dan review cerita You are Baka Maid! Ini dari chap awal sampe chap sekarang ini. Saya harap kalian akan review lagi, ya!

Hope you'll enjoy

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic ini punya **Hime Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Sasu X Ten X Lee

**Summary:**

"Kasian deh, Lee kan dari dulu suka sama Sakura," "Diem deh! Gua gak perduli kok!" "Kalau gitu senyum dong, biar muka lu jadi manis.." "HEEH?" Chap. 6 UPDATE! Langsung baca aja, RnR please.

* * *

**You Are Baka Maid!**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

"Sasuke!" seru pemilik rumah itu. Sasuke menghela nafas berat sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Geez..!" umpatnya begitu melihat siapa yang membuka pintu pagar dan menyuruh mereka masuk. Laki-laki yang baru saja membukakkan pagar untuk mereka langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Kau kemana saja Sasuke! Padahal rumah kita bersebelahan tapi kau malah tak mau bertemu denganku!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan dari pelukan itu, namun apa daya.. tenaganya kurang kuat.

"Hei lepas! Sesak nih! Tak bisakah kau bersikap normal jika bertemu denganku? Inilah sebabnya aku malas bertemu denganmu!" bentak Sasuke. Laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya tetap memeluknya dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskan pemuda dipelukannya (kenapa jadi scene BL gini ya? *Author dikeroyok reader*)

"Kau kan tau aku suka padamu. Dan aku sudah menyatakannya berkali-kali tapi tetap kau tolak dan malah menghindariku!" rengek pemuda itu. Mata onyx Sasuke menatap tajam pada mata violet (langsung ketauan deh siapa tetangga itu..) di hadapannya.

"Dan kau tau kalau aku ini bukan HOMO, Suigetsu!" bentak Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukan pemuda berambut perak itu dengan kasar. Suigetsu, nama dari pemilik mata violet itu alias tetangga Sasuke yang udah naksir Sasuke dari lama banget. Berkali-kali menyatakan cinta, memeluk Sasuke, serta perlakuan-perlakuan aneh lainnya (yang jelas GAK menjurus ke rated M lho!) tapi tetap ditolak oleh pemuda onyx, Uchiha bungsu yang angkuh ini. Jelas saja Sasuke menolaknya, sebab ini bukanlah fic BL atau yaoi. Sasuke straight di sini.

"Kenapa sih.. apa yang kurang dariku 'Suke-chan?" protes Suigetsu dengan tampang memelas. Sasuke menajamkan matanya, lalu membukanya perlahan. "Banyak sekali yang kurang darimu!" balas Sasuke dengan nada penuh penekanan disana sini. Suigetsu lagi-lagi cemberut. Sasuke akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Suigetsu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping.

"Tenten ayo kita pu.." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya. Terdiam mendapati sosok gadis yang ditanyanya tidak ada lagi disampingnya. Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Hei! Kau lihat gadis berambut cokelat yang tadi datang bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Suigetsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Memang sih pintu pagar sudah terbuka, tapi masa sih Tenten pergi tanpa mereka sadari? Sasuke pun mendorong tubuh Suigetsu, seakan menginterupsikan Suigetsu untuk menyingkir dan memberi jalan padanya untuk masuk.

"Minggir! Aku mau masuk!" bentak Sasuke saat Suigetsu merentangkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Sasuke, membuat bungsu Uchiha itu tak dapat jalan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang mengijinkan aku 'memasuki'mu" ucap Suigetsu disertai dengan seringaian mesum yang langsung membuat Sasuke sebal. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menendang perut Suigetsu hingga pemuda berambut perak itu terjatuh.

"Dasar orang sinting!" Sasuke pun segera berlari mencari Tenten ke halaman belakang rumah Suigetsu. Sementara Suigetsu hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

.

.

"Lee.. kau di mana?" Tenten mencari-cari Lee di halaman belakang rumah Suigetsu. Rumah ini besar, halamannya pun luas. Ditambah lagi dengan Tenten yang tidak mengetahui seluk beluk rumah Suigetsu, sungguh sulit untuk mencari Lee. Tenten memelankan langkah kakinya begitu mendengar suara tertawa seorang wanita.

"Haha.. dasar! Kalu selalu memuji dengan berlebihan," suara itu terdengar di telinga Tenten. Gadis berambut cokelat itu semakin berjalan mendekati arah suara.

"Tapi kue buatanmu memang manis kok, sama seperti pembuatnya," kali ini suara Lee yang terdengar. Tenten pun berlari kecil dan sampai di dekat pintu. Sepertinya itu adalah pintu belakang yang langsung mengarah ke dapur, seperti di rumah Sasuke. Tenten pun menyandarkan dirinya dan menempelkan telinga kanannya di daun pintu berwarna cokelat yang tertutup itu.

"Iih.. apaan sih! Dasar genit!" suara manja Sakura terdengar lagi. Kesal dengan apa yang dia dengar. Tenten pun menendang pintu itu dengan sangat keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi "DUAK" yang sangat keras.

"DASAR ALAY KALIAN!" teriak Tenten, lalu meninggalkan tempatnya itu. Sementara Sakura dan Lee yang berada di dalam dapur hanya bisa kaget, secara.. mereka kan gak tau siapa pelakunya karena pintu tertutup yang membatasi mereka dengan Tenten.

"Cih, apaan tuh? Bukannya masak di rumah, si Lee malah enak-enakkan pacaran! Dasar babu gak guna!" umpat Tenten yang gaya ngomongnya udah kayak majikan aja, sambil berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Ia terus mengumpat tidak jelas sampai ia kaget saat berpas-passan dengan pemilik mata pualam yang sangat ia kenal.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Tenten tersadar dari pikirannya. Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat melihat Tenten di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya dia menarik tangan Tenten.

"Kita pulang! Dasar bodoh!" suara Sasuke yang terdengar membentak. Tenten mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju pintu pagar rumah ini. Di sana ia masih mendapati Suigetsu yang duduk lemas di TKP (?).

"Sasuke-chan mau kemana?" tanya Suigetsu begitu melihat Sasuke keluar melewati pagar rumahnya.

"Pulang. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan', bodoh!" setelah itu Sasuke dan Tenten melenggang menuju rumah Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke duduk-duduk di sofa ruang santainya, atau biasa kita sebut di dalam fic ini sebagai 'Ruang tengah'. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa sambil sesekali memijat keningnya persis seperti orang sedang banyak pikiran dan frustasi. Pemuda itu menaikan kedua kakinya di atas meja kaca didepan sofanya. Ia sedang menunggu Tenten selesai menyiapkan makan siang untuknya. Ia menggunakkan tangan satunya lagi untuk meraba-raba ke sebelahnya, mencari remote televisi yang sejak tadi menganggur. Tangannya memencet remote itu dengan malas. Karena tidak menemukan acara yang menarik, ia pun mematikan lagi televisi itu.

"Sasuke, makanannya udah siap tuh!" sahut Tenten menghampiri Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Lengkap dengan celemek yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke melirik ke arah Tenten yang dengan tidak sopannya langsung duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Hn, iya. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke. Tenten menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku belum makan," jawab Tenten seadanya. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ya sudah makan sana!" setelah memerintak seperti itu, Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan malas ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah bernyanyi sejak tadi (?).

.

.

"Jadi… tadi kan kau kusuruh makan.." Sasuke berucap sambil ber-swt ria. "Iya! Lalu apa lagi? Sekarang aku sudah mau makan kok," jawab Tenten santai. Sasuke menggenggam garpu dan sendok yang ada dikedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak ingat untuk menyuruhmu makan bersamaku di meja makan?" bentak Sasuke. Tenten hanya nyengir watados saja. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghengbuskannya perlahan.

"Dasar pelayan tidak tahu sopan santun sama majikan!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Akhirnya ia tetap makan bersama Tenten di meja makan walau masih dengan perasaan lumayan kesal. Mereka makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang bicara sampai keduanya benar-benar sudah mnghabiskan makanan mereka. Setelah selesai, Tenten segera beranjak dan mengangkat piring-piring serta gelas-gelas kotor di atas meja makan itu lalu membawanya ke dapur. Ia melenggang dengan santai dan meletakan piring serta gelas kotor itu begitu saja di tempat cuci piring tanpa ada niatan untuk mencucinya.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Tenten ke dapur. Ia pun menarik kursi terdekat untuk duduk. Tenten membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sasuke sudah duduk di dekatnya. Ia pun menarik kursi lagi dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Wajah Tenten terlihat murung sekali.

"Hei, kenapa? Cemburu, huh?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek. Tenten tidak merespon. Hening beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Tenten menggeleng. "Enggak!"

"Lalu.. kenapa cemberut gitu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Tenten menghela nafas panjang. "Cuman kesel aja, kalau udah ada Sakura si jidat lebar, Lee langsung lupa akan eksistensiku (asik Tenten bahasanya 'berat'). Trus kalau sama Sakura juga dia lebih sering ketawa. Orang sinting," kata Tenten panjang lebar. Sasuke cuma manggut-manggut aja. Dalam hati Sasuke membatin 'itu namanya cemburu, dasar blo'on! Dan gua juga jadi cemburu denger lu ngomong gitu! Eh? Kenapa?'

"Sasuke? Kok jadi lu yang bengong sih?" bentakkan Tenten membuyarkan Sasuke dari alam autis yang sering dikunjunginya (?). Sasuke menengok ke arah Tenten lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Kasian deh, Lee kan dari dulu suka sama Sakura," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tenten terdiam, "diem deh! Gua gak perduli kok!" balasnya. Sasuke tersenyum dan itu membuat Tenten takut seketika. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Tenten dan matanya memandang serius ke arah mata cokelat di hadapannya.

"Kalau gitu senyum dong, biar muka lu jadi manis.." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan langsung bikin Tenten kaget.

"HEEH? Ape lu kate (apa lu kata) barusan?" tanya Tenten kaget. Sasuke langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari keluar dapur. "Lupain aja!" teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan. Ia terus berlari melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke garasi. Menyalakan mesin mobilnya, membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dan segera mengendarai mobilnya keluar rumah. Hari ini menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Sasuke.

.

.

"Perasaan gua makin gak terkendali nih, apa-apaan coba barusan? Gak tau malu banget sih gua, gua kan udah di tolak secara gak langsung sama dia waktu itu (baca chap. 5)!" ia pun segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tujuannya saat ini. Apartemen Neji, niatnya sih mau minta saran sama Neji.

Sasuke sudah berdiri di depanku pintu apartemen Neji. Ia memencet bel namun tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Cih! Mana si Neji itu?" umpat Sasuke. Ia pun membuka pintu apartemen Neji yang ternyata tidak di kunci. Sedikit heran namun akhirnya Sasuke tetap membuka pintu itu juga. Baru setengah pintu itu terbuka, ia berhenti karena mendengar suara-suara 'ganjil' dari dalam. Mendengar teriakan Gaara, Sasuke bingung dan langsung menggebrak pintu itu dan ia segera menutup kembali pintu itu dengan cepat begitu melihat pemandangan di dalam.

"Apa-apaan mereka? 'beradegan' di siang-siang! Di sofa! Dan pintu apatemen tidak di kunci?" umpat Sasuke tidak jelas. Tak berapa lama kemudian munculah Neji membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk setelah sudah memakai pakaian lengkap.

"Kau itu bunyikan bel dulu dong!" keluh Neji. Sasuke menatapnya garang. "Sudah kubunyikan!" bentak Sasuke. Neji hanya tertawa kecil. saat mereka masuk. Di sana sudah ada Gaara yang duduk manis dan pakaiannya pun lengkap.

"Kalian benar-benar bisa merusak mataku dan merusak pikiran para pembaca straight fic ini tau!" protes Sasuke.

Reader: "Asik! Kesucian pikiran kita di belain!"

"Gomen, gomen. Ada apa kesini?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke saat mereka sudah duduk di ruang makan. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena jawabannya sudah jelas karena Sasuke gak mau duduk di sofa bekas mereka ngelakuin hal yang 'iya-iya'.

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu.."

.

.

Itachi memarkir mobilnya di dalam garasi rumah Sasuke. Ino pun turun dari mobil setelah Itachi membukkakan pintu untuk Ino.

"Terima kasih, Itachi," kata Ino yang lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Anything for you dear" balas Itachi gombal. Ino cuma mesem-mesem aja. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Mereka habis pulang jalan-jalan dari beberapa mall karena Ino tidak akan puas kalau hanya berkeliling di satu mall.

"Barang-barangnya minta di turunin sama Lee ya!" kata Ino. Itachi hanya mengangguk. Ia pun memanggil Lee. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggil. Akhirnya ia memanggil Tenten dan beberapa detik kemudian Tenten segera menghampiri Itachi dan Ino.

"Ada apa, Itachi-sama?" tanya Tenten sopan. "Mana Lee?" Itachi malah balik nanya. Wajah Tenten langsung berubah kesal. "Lagi pacaran di rumah sebelah," jawab Tenten sekenanya. Itachi geleng-geleng kepala. Beberapa menit kemudian muncullah sosok Lee dihadapan mereka.

"Itachi-sama memanggil saya?" tanya Lee semangat. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Lee, terdiam kaget.

"Kau masuk dari mana?" tanya Ino. "Dapur," jawab Lee santai. Tenten menatap Lee dengan tajam lalu tangannya melayang santai dan mendarat di pipi Lee.

"Kalau kerja yang bener! Jangan pacaran mulu, idiot!" bentak Tenten lalu melenggang ke dapur meninggalkan semuanya yang masih tercengang.

TBC

Hua, pendek ya? Gomen, gomen! Langsung saja ke sekmen selanjutnya "Balas-Balas Review" oleh.. Jejejejeeng…(sonepek –soundefect-)

Neji : "Hai, kali ini aku dan my lovely Gaara akan membalas review kalian!"

Gaara : "Yang pertama buat **momochi mimi'san**, majikan sebelahnya Suigetsu. Terima kasih sudah mereview,"

Neji : "**ZephyrAmfoter**, review seperti apapun author akan senang menerimanya.. ya kan, Hime? *Hime ngangguk-ngangguk* kalau handphone-nya udah bener, jangan lupa review ya! Atau review aja dari compie *maksa*

Gaara : "Untuk **Minami22**, jangan percaya sama sasu, dia mah player kelas kakap *dibekep Sasuke*. Kata Hime-nee Ita-Inonya mungkin chap depan, sabar aja,"

Neji : "Sasuke, **Hime Mitsuki** minta dicipok ama lu tuh! Tanggung jawab sana! *narik-narik sasuke buat di kasih ke Mitsuki*. Baguslah kalau humor fic ini berhasil, dan Tenten kan udah bego dari jaman dia di lahirin *tenten nangis darah*. Review lagi ya!"

Gaara : "**meimei krik-krik**, Sasuke sih orangnya kan emosian jadi kalau sabar kayaknya susah tuh. Kalau penasaran, review lagi dong biar author-nya semangat nge-updatenya."

Neji : "**Miiki Ananda** kalau pairing SasuTen emang jarang, tapi kalau SasuNaru banyak lho! *promosi BL*. Makasih atas reviewnya, sampe 2 kali review malah!"


	7. Suki, Daisuki!

Hope you'll enjoy

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic ini punya **Hime Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Sasu X Ten X Lee

**Summary:**

"Memperlakukannya dengan baik? Tapi bagaimana pun juga kan ia itu pelayanku," "Aku menyukaimu! Ngerti gak sih? Oi, suki, daisuki!" Chap. 7 UPDATE! Langsung baca aja, RnR please.

* * *

**You Are Baka Maid!**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

Sasuke berdehem pelan untuk memulai pembicaraannya. Neji masih menunggu dengan sabar sampai sang Uchiha itu mau buka suara lagi. Gaara mengaduk-aduk minuman yang baru diambilnya dari lemari es.

"Neji.. bagaimana caranya.." ucap Sasuke pelan. Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Ia memukul dahinya dengan frustasi. Neji masih menunggu hingga Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bagaimana caranya aku mengatakannya.." sambung Sasuke lagi. Dan Neji jadi tambah bingung.

"Mengatakan apa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji. Sasuke kembali terdiam. Gaara mulai menyeruput minuman dinginnya. "Itu lho!" lanjut Sasuke lagi. Neji mengangguk-angguk sambil dengan setia menunggu Sasuke selesai bicara. "Bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan pada seseorang, kalau aku suka padanya..?" Sasuke akhirnya menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin ia tanyakan. Telapak tangan kanannya menutup sebagian wajah pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Neji terdiam lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Suasana hening yang menemani mereka bertiga sampai akhirnya Neji menggebrak meja dengan agak kencang.

"Hee? Kau suka dengan seseorang? Siapa? Siapa? Jangan bilang kalau pelayanmu yang itu!" tanya Neji dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Sasuke menekuk wajahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia buang muka.

"Urusai!" balas Sasuke. Neji terlihat terkejut sejenak namun detik berikutnya ia kembali kalem. Stay cool gitu, lho! Jaga imej. Neji menatap Sasuke dengan pose berfikir. "Lalu apa masalahnya? Tinggal bilang suka, kan?" tanya Neji. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Dakara… aku sudah pernah mengatakannya," jawab Sasuke. "Lalu apa jawabannya?" tanya Neji penasaran. Sasuke kembali menatap lantai keramik di bawahnya. Seakan ada uang di samping kakinya. Enggak deh, Sasuke kan gak matre (Nani o?).

"Dia malah menjawab dengan jawaban yang bikin orang pengen nampol mukanya saat itu juga. Dia agak-agak korslet otaknya. Entahlah.. atau dia pura-pura gak ngerti?" setelah berkata begitu, sekarang malah Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan pasang pose berfikir. Gaara yang merasa diabaikan hanya mengaduk-aduk air dalam gelasnya lagi dengan sendok. Gak ada kerjaan.

"Kalau dia tidak mengerti lewat ucapan, cobalah lewat tindakan. Misalnya kau bersikap baiklah padanya," kata Gaara tiba-tiba. Neji menjentikan jarinya. "Gaara-chan hebat!" seru Neji. Senyuman Neji langsung berganti menjadi wajah menahan sakit saat Gaara menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil dengan embel-embel seperti itu! Dasar bebal!" bentak Gaara. Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Memperlakukannya dengan baik? Tapi bagaimana pun juga kan ia itu pelayanku," balas Sasuke. Ia menatap mata _seagreen_ di depannya. "Tapi pelayan juga manusia kan? Apa salahnya memperlakukkannya dengan baik? Memang selama ini apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia memperlakukan Tenten.

"Aku selalu.. menghinanya," jawab Sasuke pelan. Neji dan Gaara langsung swt.

'Ternyata seorang Uchiha bisa bodoh juga,' batin Neji dan Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee menyalakan kran air. Ia mengambil satu buah piring diantara tumpukkan piring di tempat cuci piring itu. Lee meneteskan beberapa tetes sabun cuci piring di atas spon untuk mencuci piring-piring itu. Sesekali bola matanya melirik ke arah seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang duduk di atas kursi meja makan di dapur itu. (baca: ada dua meja makan. Meja makan untuk pelayan ada di dapur dan meja makan utama ada di ruang makan dengan ukuran yang lebih besar tentunya).

"Hey, Tenten kau kenapa?" Lee memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Tenten bicara setelah beberapa menit mereka sama-sama diam. Tenten duduk sambil bertopang dagu dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Lee melamun dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak begitu menyadari Tenten sama sekali tak mau membuka mulutnya sejak ia pulang tadi. 'Memang apa salahku?' pikir Lee dalam hati.

"Lee," ucap Tenten, Lee segera menengok ke arah gadis itu. "Ya?" tanyanya. Tenten menghela nafas panjang. Lalu ia kembali terdiam beberapa detik. Mengambil jeda yang membuat perasaan Lee semakin tak enak. Suasana serius dan tegang kembali menghantui mereka berdua.

"Kau.." ucap Tenten yang terus mengambil jeda. "Ya?" tanya Lee semakin penasaran. Ia berharap gadis di hadapannya itu tidak marah padanya.

"Membuang-buang air. Matikan krannya kalau kau tidak sedang memakainya," lanjut Tenten tiba-tiba. Lee terdiam dan di belakang mereka seakan ada efek tulisan "Shing…" lengkap dengan tiga titik-titik. Lee segera membalikkan badannya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Tenten mendorong ke belakang bangku yang sedang ia duduki. Lalu ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan dapur dan Lee sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bicara lebih lembut lagi!" bentak Neji. Pemuda Hyuuga itu sedang mengawasi Sasuke dengan sepasang bola mata _lavender_nya. Sasuke menelan ludah dan kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Gaara menunggu di kursi sambil duduk dengan santai. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini, namun jika Sasuke memintanya untuk menolong, maka ia akan menolong sebisa mungkin walau hanya sedikit.

"Bailah, baiklah. Ehem, hei Tenten ada sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan denganmu!" seru Sasuke pura-pura menghampiri Gaara dengan perlahan. Gaara menjawab dengan malas, "ada apa?" tanyanya. Bingung? Biar Author jelaskan, sekarang Sasuke sedang latihan untuk mengatakan perasaannya secara lembut dan penuh perasaan (?), dan patner latihannya adalah Gaara. Jadi ceritanya Sasuke latihan ngomongnya sama Gaara dan Neji yang mengawasi. Ngerti kan?

"Aku.. aku.." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Gaara. Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah itu tidak merespon sama sekali. Sasuke menatap mata _emerald_ di depannya dengan lekat-lekat dan…, "aku tidak bisa, Neji!" keluh Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Gaara. Bungsu Uchiha itu kini mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih! Dari tadi tinggal bilang begitu saja gagal terus! Dasar guoblok!" bentak Neji dan langsung memukul kepala Sasuke dengan buku yang sudah ia gulung. Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan dan men-_death glare_ pemuda Hyuuga di depannya. Namun tetap saja bukan Neji namanya kalau takut dengan tatapan Sasuke, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Hey bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkannya pada Gaara? Walau hanya latihan, rasanya jadi sulit. Lagi pula Tenten kan tidak sedingin dia!" Sasuke menunjuk wajah Gaara. Gaara hanya menghela nafas. "Kan kau cukup membayangkan saja, hanya membayangkan lalu katakan. Dasar!" balas Gaara. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup latihannya. Aku akan langsung mengatakannya pada orang yang bersangkutan saja dari pada kepalaku terus jadi sasaran buku Neji," kata Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk bangun dan menatap mata kedua sahabatnya. Neji mengangguk. "Baiklah, selamat berjuang!" ujar Neji memberi semangat.

"Kalau diterima, kau harus traktir kami, harus!" kata Gaara. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya. Setelah berkata begitu, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartment Neji diikuti dengan Neji dan Gaara yang mengantarnya sampai pintu. Sasuke pun pamit dan berjalan menjauh dari kamar Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di rumah Sasuke, Itachi terus saja berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tv. Sambil berkacak pinggang dan berjalan mondar mandir di depan Ino, dia terus saja bergumam tidak jelas. "Kemana anak itu?" untuk kesekian kalinya kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Itachi. Ino yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Itachi, percayalah Sasuke itu baik-baik saja. Dia sudah besar dan tidak akan tersesat," ucap Ino mencoba menenangkan suaminya itu. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Ino. Ada sedikit ketenangan baginya saat menatap sepasang _aquamarine_ itu. Akhirnya Itachi memilih untuk duduk di sofa, tepat di samping istrinya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam! Kenapa dia belum pulang juga?" tanya Itachi. Ia pun kembali berdiri lagi. Ino memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Itachi, kenapa kau itu jadi benar-benar brother complex sih?" Tanya Ino mulai kesal karena Itachi menghalangi televisi. Tak lama kemudian suara pagar yang dibuka terdengar di telinga Ino dan Itachi. Itachi segera berlari menuju pintu utama rumah itu dan membukanya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Terlihat mobil Sasuke memasuki halaman rumah. Ia memarkir mobilnya di garasi yang baru saja di buka pintunya oleh Lee. Setelah mobil terparkir dengan mulus dan sudah tidak ada suara mesin mobil lagi, barulah Sasuke turun dari mobil dan masuk melalui pintu utama. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap mata _onyx_ milik kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Darimana saja kau, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin. Ia tidak mau adiknya tahu kalau ia khawatir, takut Sasuke jadi GR (lha?). Sasuke berdiri di depan Itachi dengan wajah bt, kedua tangan di masukan ke dalam saku celana (dasar sok! *Author dichidori Sasu*).

"Dari apartmenet Neji. Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke malas. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh dan tangan kanan abangnya yang kini menghalangi pintu.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Itachi dengan curiga. Ia pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seakan berusaha mengorek informasi. Kesal ditatap seperti itu, Sasuke pun menginjak lantai dengan kesal.

"Minggir! Gua cape, bang!" Bentak Sasuke. Itachi menggeleng cepat. Ia pun tetap memandang Sasuke seperti itu. "Ngapain di sana? Hayoo.. Jangan-jangan ikut yaoi-an bareng mereka lagi?" Tanya Itachi seperti seorang bapak yang menanyai anak gadisnya yang baru pulang malam dari rumah seorang laki-laki. Sasuke melongo dengan OOC-nya.

"Hah? Ngaco lu! Kagak lah! Astagpiruwloh..." Jawab Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng. Maklum, baru pulang dari ngedugem (eh?). Itachi pun mengurut dadanya dan menghela nafas lega. Habis mau ngurut dadanya deidara tapi gak bisa (1. deidaranya gak ada, 2. Ntar di gaplok Ino, 3. Ini bukan fic BL -walau ada slight BLnya-!).

"Kalau gitu sekarang minggir! Gua mau tidur!" Bentak Sasuke lagi. Namun Itachi menggeleng lagi. Ia menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Mau masuk? Sebutkan password-nya dulu!" Ujar Itachi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kekanak-kanakkan. Mumpung lagi gak diliat Ino. Sasuke menepuk jidat frustasi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menepuk jidatnya dengan frustasi hari ini.

"Abre!" Seru Sasuke. Itachi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lu kira kita lagi maen pilm Dora? Kata yang lain!" Protes Itachi. Sasuke terdiam sejenak berusaha berfikir. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Abang-ku sayang yang paling guanteng.. Ade-mu yang imut ini mau masuk ya.." Ucap Sasuke dengan pelan-pelan seperti guru TK lagi nasehatin muridnya. Itachi tersenyum puas.

"Cup cup-nya mana?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyodorkan(?) pipinya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas sambil berkacak pinggang, namun akhirnya mencium pipi Itachi juga, walau hanya sekilas. Itachi pun memberi jalan pada Sasuke untuk masuk. Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam rumah sambil mengumpat tidak jelas dan merutuki nasibnya yang memiliki kakak penderita brother complex seperti itu.

"Kok gua berasa lagi syuting(?) di fic BL-incest, ya? Authornya makin gak jelas nih, ckckck" gumam Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skip time sampe Sasuke selesai kuliah di esok harinya (buset nge-skipnya gak tanggung-tanggung!)

"Tadaima!" seru Sasuke begitu ia melangkah memasuki rumah tempat tinggalnya itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan di depannya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab ataupun menghampirinya. Kemana mereka semua? Sasuke pun melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan memasuki ruangan di rumahnya semakin dalam. Tak lupa ia sudah menutup pintu rumah tadi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang terdapat di ruang tv. Tempat santai favoritenya. Suasana di rumah sangat sepi sekali. Awalnya ia mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya dan menyalakan televisi untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Namun lama-lama ia tak tahan juga. Ia penasaran kemana penghuni rumah pergi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dapur.

"Tenten, Lee, kalian ada di sana?" Tanya Sasuke saat dirinya sudah memasuki wilayah dapur. Sepi, bahkan lampu dapur pun dimatikan. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Lee. Ia membuka pintu kamar bercat putih itu, namun tak mendapati siapa pun di sana. Kembali kakinya dilangkahkan menuju suatu tempat lain. Kamar tenten.

Saat tiba di depan pintu kamar Tenten ia terdiam sejenak dengan memegangi kenop pintu. Dengan ragu ia memutar kenop tersebut dan membuka pintu kamar Tenten yang tak terkunci. Gelap adalah kata pertama yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ia membuka kamar Tenten. Ia pun meraba dinding di dekatnya untuk mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakan lampunya.

"Tenten?" tegur Sasuke saat melihat seorang wanita sedang tertidur memunggunginya. Helai rambut cokelatnya terurai. Sasuke pun berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Tenten. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur berseprai putih bermotif momiji yang indah. Sasuke memegang bahu Tenten dan berusaha memindahkan posisi wajah Tenten jadi menghadapnya. Tenten sedikit gelisah dalam tidurnya, namun akhirnya ia kembali tertidur dengan pulas kembali. Sepasang mata hitamnya mengamati pemandangan di depannya. Wajah tidur Tenten yang terlihat sangat polos dan bodoh, oke, 'bodoh'-nya kita coret sementara karena sedang scene serius. Seulas senyum tipis namun tulus terlukis di wajah sang Uchiha itu.

Tak lama kemudian Tenten pun membuka mata dengan perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Sebelah tangannya mengucek matanya untuk segera membenarkan penglihatannya itu. Sasuke bukannya pergi malah memilih untuk tetap duduk di sana. Malah sekarang tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala Tenten dengan perlahan. Ia sudah bertekat tak mau lagi ada gengsi.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke. Tenten dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar itu pun hanya mengangguk saja. Lalu ia kembali menyamankan kepalanya di atas bantal empuk itu. Matanya masih berusaha untuk membuka sempurna. Tenten menatap Sasuke, sepuluh detik, dua puluh detik, tiga puluh detik. Barulah ia mengambil bantal yang terletak di sebelahnya lalu memukulkan bantalnya ke kepala Sasuke.

"Dasar orang mesum! Kolor ijo!" seru Tenten sambil terus memukul kepala Sasuke dengan bantal. Sasuke berusaha menahan pukulan bantal Tenten.

"Dasar sompral! Dapet bahasa darimana coba lu?" bentak Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menahan bantal Tenten lalu melemparnya dengan asal. "Sekarang kau sudah tidak punya senjata lagi! Haha!" seru Sasuke seperti anak kecil. Tenten menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke. Ia pun berdiri di atas tempat tidur dan mengambil guling yang terlihat lumayan berat.

"Masih belum!" seru Tenten sambil memukulkan guling itu dengan berutal ke arah Sasuke sampai pemuda Uchiha itu jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke mengaduh ke sakitan sambil memegangi punggungnya yang sakit.

"Oi ini gua Sasuke! Nyawa lu dah ngumpul belom sih?" Tanya Sasuke. Tenten terdiam sejenak lalu meletakan gulingnya ke kasur. Ia berusaha menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu tertawa hambar dengan pasang wajah innocent.

"Hehe, gua baru nyadar kalau itu elu, Sas!" jawab Tenten santai. Sasuke memukul lantai dengan kesal. Apa wajahnya segitu mudah dilupakan? Tenten pun turun dari kasur dan berusaha membantu Sasuke berdiri. Kini mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan.

"Yang lain pada kemana?" Tanya Sasuke. Tenten menjentikkan jarinya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Lee sedang ke pasar, Ino-san sedang ke salon err.. katanya mau cream.. cream apasih gitu, nah kalau Itachi-san ya kerja lah.." jelas Tenten. Sasuke hanya member respon sebuah anggukan tanda ia mengerti. Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Bingung ingin mengatakan apa lagi. Akhirnya Sasuke berdehem pelan. Ia berusaha menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis di depannya itu.

"Tenten," panggil Sasuke. Tenten menjawab "ya" sambil menatap wajah pemuda Uchiha di depannya.

"Aku suka padamu," sebuah kalimat yang lancer di ucapkan oleh Sasuke. Tenten tertawa pelan. "Sudah kubilang aku.." kalimat Tenten segera di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan suka kau sebagai pelayanku! Dengan ini baik-baik, aku suka kau dan aku ingin kau jadi pacarku! Titik!" ujar Sasuke dengan suara agak keras. Tenten tersentak lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Cukup bercandanya dong! Jangan ngaco, ah!" kata Tenten sambil berusaha tersenyum polos. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu memegang bahu Tenten.

"Aku menyukaimu! Ngerti gak sih? Oi, suki, daisuki!" jelas Sasuke gregetan (sherina langsung nyanyi deh *jih?*). Terten menunduk. Tak berani menatap _onyx_ di hadapannya itu. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan rambutnya. Merasa tak dianggap, Sasuke pun kesal dan menahan dagu Tenten lalu mengangkat wajah gadis itu agar mau menatapnya. "Jawab aku," pinta Sasuke dengan lembut. Tenten pun menepis tangan Sasuke lalu kembali menengok ke arah lain. Kali ini tatapan matanya yang semula polos berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu," ucap Tenten tegas. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruang kamarnya. Kakinya terhenti di ambang pintu kamar bercat cokelat itu.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makan siang, gosujin-sama," setelah berkata begitu, Tenten pun berjalan ke dapur dan meninggalkan Sasuke terdiam mematung. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membanting barang-barang yang dilihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

Phuaah..! doushiyou?

Chap ini udah lebih panjang dari chap kemaren kan? Gomen, gomen, untuk chap kali ini udah mulai mau masuk ke bagian serius jadi humornya berkurang drastis bahkan gak ada.. mungkin?

Review kalian akan selalu menjadi penyemangat untuk author agar senantiasa memperbaiki kualitas fic ini dan men-updatenya dengan cepat (semakin banyak review, semakin cepet updatenya!)

Dakara.. review o kudasai DX


	8. Tenten pergi!

Happy New Year 2012! Gomen telat update! Saya keasikan bikin fanfic oneshoot! Oh ya sekedar info, chapter depan fanfic ini tamat ya~ jadi RnR please… FYI: saya begadang demi nyelesain fanfic ini, orz ._.b

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini punya Hime Uguisu

**Pairing:**

Sasu X Ten X Lee

**Summary:**

UPDATE chap. 8! Tenten dipaksa pulang ke tempat bibinya di Okinawa? Lalu apakah Sasuke akan tetap memperjuangkan cintanya dan menyusul Tenten ke sana? Maaf lama update, minna!

* * *

**You Are Baka Maid!**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

Sasuke yang merasa diabaikan begitu saja (dan ditolak untuk ke-2 kalinya) pun berjalan menyusul Tenten. Menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Namun Tenten tak juga menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kesal, Sasuke pun berteriak "Woy! Berhenti!" tepat di dekat telinga Tenten. Akhirnya gadis itu mau menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Oi, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke mencoba basa-basi. Tenten melirik ke arahnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. ia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat helaian cokelatnya yang tergerai ikut bergerak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawabnya lesu. Sasuke tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan 'pelayan kesayangannya' ini.

"Jujur saja padaku, ada masalah apa sih?" kini Sasuke bertanya dengan nada rendah. Ceritanya sih mau bikin suara menggoda, lengkap pake pegang-pegang rambut Tenten segala lagi. Ngeliatnya Tenten bener-bener ilfil, terbukti dengan mukanya yang udah kayak orang nahan boker.

"Apaan sih lu? Jijik tau liat muka lu yang ekspresinya gak nyelow itu!" bentak Tenten sambil menepis tangan Sasuke. "Sebenernya sih kemarin bibi gua menelepon, dia bilang gua harus pulang," jawab Tenten. Tampangnya makin kucel. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Di otaknya terus terngiang kata 'harus pulang' yang diucapin Tenten barusan.

"Tapi kan.. oh ya soal utang lu gimana?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali jika ia keberatan.

"Bibi gua bilang dia yang bakal urus itu. Jadi gimana dong?" Tenten bertanya dengan wajah yang sudah menunjukan situasi _angst_ banget, walau terkesan agak dibuat-buat sih. Sasuke sedih, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya dia juga sedikit senang. Tenten kan nanya 'jadi gimana?', itu menandakan sebenarnya gadis bersurai cokelat itu belum mau pulang dan gak mau jauh-jauh dari Sasuke. Yah, walau Sasuke mengartikan kalimat itu dengan ababilnya sih.

"Kenapa? Kamu gak mau jauh-jauh dari aku, ya? Nanti kita pikirin sama-sama caranya supaya kamu gak perlu pulang ya," ucap Sasuke lembut dan langsung ganti pake aku-kamu. Bola mata cokelat itu mulai terlihat memburam dengan air mata yang menggenang, walau belum menetes.

"Hiks.. bukan itu maksud gua," ujar Tenten pelan. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Terus?"

"Gaji gua belum dibayar, hiks.. gimana gua pulangnya dong kalau gak ada ongkos?" tanya Tenten dengan tampang tak bersalah. Sasuke cengo. 'Jadi dia gak keberatan kalau harus pulang?' batin Sasuke.

"Bukannya diawal lu bilang gak digaji juga gak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai kesal lagi. Batal niatannya yang pengen nge-rangkul-rangkul Tenten sambil bilang ke cewek itu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan hujan badai sekalipun tak akan menggoyahkan cinta mereka. Hancur sudah adegan drama khayalannya.

"Tapi kan tetep aja nanti gua gak bisa pulang dong? Jadi gimana, kapan mau bayar gajinya?" Tenten pasang tampang memelas. Berharap Sasuke akan langsung mengabulkan harapannya.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Mati sana!" bentaknya lalu berjalan menjauh dari kamar Tenten. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap bingung sambil terus berpikir apa ia sudah mengatakan hal yang salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju ruang kelasnya. Hari ini ia memang ada kuliah pagi, tapi kali ini ia datang terlalu pagi. Koridor-koridor kampusnya saja masih terlihat agak sepi. Entahlah, ia rasa ia malas di rumah lama-lama. Kakaknya juga sudah pulang ke rumahnya berdua dengan Ino pagi ini.

"Sensei itu tetap masih cantik lho, aku tidak bohong," samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang terdengar agak serak. Ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia pun berusaha menguping pembicaraan karena tertarik mendengar kata 'sensei'.

"Ah, kau bisa saja. Tapi terkadang aku merasa tua saat sedang jalan denganmu," kali ini suara seorang wanita. Ia yakin sekali siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Jangan begitu dong, sensei. Walau umur kita terpaut jauh, cinta kita tetap tak bisa digoyahkan semudah itu!"

"Tapi.. pasangan Raffi dan Yuni yang umurnya jauh saja akhirnya putus," ujar suara wanita itu gak nyambung.

"Itu kan mereka, bukan kita!"

Penasaran, Sasuke pun membuka pintu kelasnya. Menampakkan pemandangan ababil yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dosen galak yang suka memberinya tugas atau menghukum murid seenaknya itu sedang duduk di bangkunya dengan seorang pemuda yang terlihat sedang duduk di sampingnya. Tangan pemuda itu bergerilya di pipi dosen yang terlihat muda walau sebenarnya sudah tua. 'Cengo' adalah kata paling pas untuk menggambarkan ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Kiba, Tsunade sensei, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu. Ekspresi kaget tergambar jelas di wajah kedua insan itu. Kiba segera berdiri dan berusaha menjawab walau terlihat gelagapan.

"Tidak, anou.. itu kami hanya sedang berdiskusi," jawab Kiba mencari-cari alasan. Sasuke menutup pintu kelas itu dengan segera, lalu berlari menuju Kiba dan Tsunade. "Aku bisa jelaskan kok, ya kan, sensei?" Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsunade yang hanya tersenyum-senyum salah tingkah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan ini. Justru aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ujar Sasuke. Perkataannya barusan membuat Kiba dan Tsunade menghela nafas lega. Kiba pun mulai terlihat santai.

"Ada apa, Sas?" tanyanya. Sasuke berdehem pelan. Ia masih menimang untuk meminta tolong pada duo aneh ini atau tidak. Tapi jika ia pikir-pikir lagi meminta tolong pada Neji hanya akan membuatnya malu. Waktu itu ia kan sudah yakin sekali akan diterima, lalu bagaimana ia harus bilang jika ia ditolak lagi?

"Begini, kudengar cinta kalian tak bisa digoyahkan dengan mudah?" Sasuke mulai bertanya dengan agak melenceng. Kiba tidak bisa mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Jika ia mengangguk, itu akan membuatnya terlihat narsis. Jika ia menggeleng, Tsunade sensei-'nya' akan sedih. Jadi ia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman yang tampak dipaksakan. "Kalau begitu aku mau bertanya. Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan jika kau mencintai seseorang tapi orang itu menolakmu dan ia malah akan pergi meninggalkanmu? Apa kau akan menyerah dan mencari orang lain?"

"Hah? Kalau aku sih sudah jelas akan memperjuangkannya! Dengar ya, cinta itu tak selalu indah seperti yang sering kau lihat di film-film. Mungkin kau harus lebih meyakinkannya jika kau itu sungguh-sungguh! Jangan menyerah secepat itu," jawab Kiba. Sasuke cengo, bener-bener cengo sampe jadi OOC lagi seperti biasa *apanya yang biasa?*

"Begitu, ya? Tak kusangka kau yang bodoh begitu bisa menjawab lebih bijak dari Neji!" seru Sasuke takjub. Entah kesambet apaan si Kiba yang gak pernah beres otaknya itu sampe bisa menjawab kayak gitu. Ah, mungkin karena ada Tsunade di sampingnya jadi dia gak mau kelihatan bodoh! Ya, ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu Sasuke pulang dengan hati yang bisa dibilang lumayan tenang. Ia sudah mengukuhkan hatinya untuk terus berjuang. Tidak peduli sebodoh apa Tenten atau pura-pura bodoh, ia akan tetap berusaha. Seperti kata orang, 'semangat!'. Mobilnya pun berhenti di depan rumahnya. Lee segera membukakan pagar rumah untuknya. Mobil sedan itu pun ia parkirkan di garasi.

"Lee, di mana Tenten?" tanya Sasuke saat dirinya sudah menginjakan kaki di ruang tengah rumahnya. Meletakan tas kuliahnya di atas sofa dengan asal. Lee pun segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke dengan secarik kertas yang dibawanya.

"Tenten sekitar 3 jam yang lalu pergi dari sini dengan meninggalkan surat ini untuk bocchan," jawab Lee. Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hatinya mencelos. Tak disangka Tenten serius soal akan pergi dari sini. Tapi.. ia kan belum diterima. Belum jadian. Jadi belum punya muka untuk ketemu sama Neji sama Gaara. Oke, kalimat sebelum ini dicoret aja karena gak penting. Tangan putih itu segera merebut secarik kertas dari Lee. Membuka amplopnya dengan ekspresi wajah kaget dan sedih. Di otaknya ia sudah berfikir itu surat perpisahan dari Tenten yang isinya super _angst_.

Beberapa detik berlalu Sasuke habiskan untuk membaca isi surat tersebut. Namun detik berikutnya, hatinya yang tadi tersentuh berubah kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Isi suratnya hanya ia yang meminta dikirimi uang gajinya nanti ke alamat yang sudah ditulisnya. Di saat seperti ini bisa-bisanya gadis itu berpikir soal gaji? Oh ya, kalau gajinya belum dibayar.. darimana ia mendapat uang ongkosnya? Sudahlah, kenapa jadi membicarakan hal itu sih?

'Eh tunggu, alamat?' Sasuke membaca baik-baik alamat yang tertera. Sedikit menelan ludah paksa juga karena alamat itu cukup jauh dari rumahnya saat ini. Okinawa. Demi apapun, masa ia harus naik pesawat ke sana sih? Ia pun menatap Lee dengan tatapan memelas.

"Lee, kau tidak mengarang alamat ini kan?" tanya Sasuke. Lee menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu bukan saya yang tulis. Saya bahkan belum membaca surat itu," jawab Lee. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Hanya tersisa dua pilihan untuknya. Menyusul Tenten ke sana, atau melupakan gadis itu untuk selamanya. Ah sebenarnya ada 3, mencari tahu rekening Tenten lalu mentransfer gajinya.. tapi siapa yang peduli soal gaji sih?

"Baiklah, Lee segera kau pesankan tiket pesawat untuk ke Okinawa. Aku akan berangkat besok pagi!" perintah Sasuke. Lee mengangguk. Pemuda _onyx_ itu pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Melangkahi setiap anak tangga dengan semangat. Memasuki kamarnya, dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu.

"Apa aku yakin akan ke sana, ya? Sudahlah Sasuke, kau harus tetap ke sana!" ia berujar pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha meyakinkan hatinya lagi. Entah kenapa setiap detik yang dilaluinya kini benar-benar terasa mendebarkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini pagi yang sudah Sasuke tunggu sudah tiba. Ia membawa beberapa baju ganti dan perlengkapan lain di dalam tasnya. Beberapa makanan kecil juga, lumayan untuk mengisi perut selama di perjalanan. Pemuda itu akan berangkat ke bandara setelah Lee memesankan tiket untuknya. Hari ini ia tidak mau gagal lagi.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai ke Okinawa dengan pesawat yang ia tumpangi itu. Ia pun tiba di bandara dan berjalan sambil membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Tenten untuknya. Mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya ke alamat yang ia maksud. Saat ini ia sudah duduk tenang di dalam taksi itu. Membiarkan sang sopir mengantarnya ke alamat yang telah ia beritahu tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus merenung. Menyusun kata-kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan nantinya.

'Tenten, aku mohon kau kembali padaku!' pikirnya. Namun ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Kalimat itu terkesan seperti ia ingin meminta mantannya untuk berbalikan, padahal ia jadian saja belum.

'Aku menyukaimu, jadi kau harus ikut aku pulang sekarang!' pikirnya lagi. Seperti tadi, ia kembali melupakan kalimat itu karena itu akan terkesan seperti seorang suami egois yang meminta istrinya pulang dari rumah mertuanya. Hey, mereka belum menikah! Sasuke terus berusaha memutar otaknya untuk berpikir. Sampai tak terasa taksi itu telah berhenti. Walau sedikit kaget, akhirnya Sasuke pun turun dari taksi tersebut. Menatap sebuah rumah sederhana yang ada di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Balas-balas review, ya~

Kiba: Yup, bersama saya yang akan membalas review pertama dari **Lady Spain**. Author emang fujoshi kok. Eh kalau Sasunya diambil.. kapan cerita ini bakal selesai? #plak. Arigatou!

Tsunade: **Suzuki Honoda**, ini udah dilanjut. Chapter depan tamat nih, pantengin terus ya~ thanks

Kiba: Untuk **Shizuka Meiko**, bagus deh kalau masih ada bagian lucunya. Gomen ya, udah mau tamat makanya udah serius ceritanya. Arigatou

Tsunade: **Widy Kakitaka**, Sasuke tambang emas, ya? #plak. Ini udah di update, makasih banget reviewnya!

Kiba: Sebelumnya thanks banget! Kalau gak karena **Shiranui Miyuki** yang nanyain fic ini di fb mungkin authornya gak akan update hari ini. Oh ya, itu si Tenten jadi beneran gak digaji tuh. Ini udah update..

Tsunade: **Anisasuke Maharani Hallyu**, Hime emang begitu kalau di ffn. Wajarin aja ya, hehe ._.v

Kiba: Yup untuk **RitSuka-HigaSasHi**, thanks dan ngingetin author juga ya! Authornya jadi semangat lagi nih, ini akhirnya udah review. Maaf dah nunggu lama, ya!

Sampe ketemu di chapter depan! Sekedar info, authornya suka banget lho kalau dapet PM isinya minta update #plak


End file.
